A Tale of Two Brothers
by Thelook
Summary: Harry Potter wasn't the boy-who-lived; therefore he wasn't the favored child. No, his twin brother Nathan Potter was, and Nathan was loved by all. However, he didn't need love to become powerful & perhaps guidance from professor Snape, and upperclassmen could help Harry become the powerful, empathetic Healer that he longed to be; if he could survive Voldemort's obsession with him.
1. A Terrifying Start

**A TALE OF TWO BROTHERS**

SUMMARY: Harry Potter was not the boy-who-lived and therefore he was not the favored child. No, his twin brother Nathan Potter was, and Nathan was easily loved by all.

Harry had no time for jealousy, nor was he given the time to simply enjoy his childhood. His early youth as heir to an ancient and most noble house was spent under the guidance of cold and strict tutors whose lessons forced him to become a rather detached young man. However, perhaps his friends could help him learn what it meant to have friends that weren't his brother. And maybe, just maybe, guidance from professor Snape, and upperclassmen could help Harry become the empathetic Healer that he knew he could be.

That is if he can learn to navigate and cope with his visions as a seer and not fall victim to Voldemort's ever-growing obsession with him that may lead him to insanity.

 **Chapter 1:** _A Terrifying Start_

"LILY, GRAB THE CHILDREN AND GO! DON'T LOOK BACK!" James yelled as he did his best to barricade the door. With various charms, chairs, tables and any other items that could be found in their living room.

Without hesitation Lily ran to the nursery and barricaded herself inside, she used the same method as her husband with haste. Her goal was not to find safety within the nursery but to evacuate her children as quickly as possible. Desperately, she searched for the baby rattle that they had spelled into port key that would take them to the Potter Manor. However, she could not find it in its designated hiding place.

Before she could think about it anymore, she heard an awful voice hiss, "Bombarda!"

Another door down stairs exploded and Lily became even more desperate in her search for the rattle. Nathaniel currently cried so very loudly, and it seemed as if Harrison was doing his best to calm the other baby. Lily wiped away the tears that had formed out of frustration and she attempted to pull herself together. If Harrison could comfort his brother during a time like this, then surely, she could come up with another plan to protect her children since port-keying out of Godric's Hollow was no longer an option. It was odd that the rattle was nowhere in sight. Lily asked herself how that could be because the only other person besides James and Lily herself to know of the port key's placement was… Wormtail.

Lily screamed in frustration at the thought of such a horrid betrayal. They might die, and Wormtail-no, sweet, quiet, submissive Peter Pettigrew would be the cause. She removed the items she used to barricade the door. She feared that the inevitable bombarda would cause the scattered pieces of debris to hit the babies like bullets.

It was silent down stairs now, and that made Lily feel paranoid because she did not know what was to come. Lily removed her wand and turned to the babies inside the bed desperate to see her babies for what the last time could be. She gasped at what she saw; Harrison's eyes bore into her own. The baby looked contemplative as he stared at her and held his brother. Nathaniel however, looked as if he were falling asleep in the other's arms.

"Lily Potter." Lord Voldemort hissed as he calmly opened the nursery door and invited himself inside. Lily found herself grateful that he did not explode it into a million pieces.

Lily breathed, in through her nose and out through her mouth; she steeled herself. Lily was far from a coward; she was a Gryffindor and this was not the first time that she had come face to face with Voldemort. However; she never outright had to deal the man either. She then proceeded to turn her entire body to face him. Her wand was at the ready fore she was ready to defend these boys with her life.

"Where is James!?" She demanded.

"He is alive, you may go to him. Leave us," Voldemort hissed as he gestured a hand towards the door, "I have no need for you or your death."

Lily laughed, "I am staying right here, you need not harm these children."

Voldemort used a silent expelliarmus charm on her wand and it flew out of her hand. Lily gasped and immediately began to call for her wand, but her plan was cut off by Voldemort who threatened her, "attempt to retrieve your wand and your husband will die along with your children. Am I understood, girl?" Voldemort threatened.

Lily gulped and nodded.

Voldemort approached her regally as he spoke, "you are right, you know. I will not be harming any child. I will, however, kill the child of the prophecy. You know which child that is. It would save you the loss of two children by telling me."

By the end of his threat, Voldemort had gripped Lily harshly by her chin. His face was so close to her own that she could feel the air leave his nose as he breathed.

Lily began to sob; she would never choose. It would be needlessly cruel.

"Please, don't—please. Take me! I have defied you; I still continue to do so! You will not harm these children!" Lily in a state of panic managed a bout of magic that knocked Voldemort back. The Dark Lord became enraged at this, "I have no time for this, little girl!" With a flick of his hand back he sent Lily flying into a wall across the room, hard. It knocked her out upon impact.

"Tch. Now, you two…" Voldemort hissed as he approached the crib, wand in hand.

The children clung to one another which was more than impressive considering that the two were mere babes.

One of the children eyed him fearfully and sniffled as snot dribbled from his nose. 'disgusting.' Voldemort sneered internally.

The other child however; challenged Voldemort. The Dark Lord could tell that it was a challenge the moment his red eyes were met with fair colored amber ones that peered into his own with what could be mistaken for calculation.

"It could be assumed that it is you that the prophecy forewarns me of. However, due to your asinine mother, both of you must die." Voldemort raised his wand pointedly. Brown eyes continued to stare unflinchingly into the man's own even as the boy's brother continued to snivel and cry.

"I am sure that you would have grown into a formidable opponent, Avada Kedavra!"

Lily awoke to James' desperate voice, "Lily, Lilian! Wake—" he called out as he shook her gently.

"'M up James. I'm up," Lily mumbled as she sat up slowly. Her head felt as if it were attempting to tear itself apart. She looked around the room and quickly noticed that everything was in shambles and debris laid just about everywhere.

Suddenly she remembered why she had even been "asleep" in the first place.

"James! Nathaniel, Harriso—"

"Lily, my girl! They are fine," soothed one Albus Dumbledore-their former headmaster, the current leader of the light and the Order of the Phoenix. An order that they pledged their own lives to-he approached the two ever so slowly and he held a twin in each arm.

Lily held out her hand for them. She wanted them both but was only given Harrison. Quickly she checked him over and when she deemed him okay, she desperately reached out her other arm for Nathaniel.

"Lily, calm down!" James demanded as he grabbed her hand. He was slightly off-put by Lily's hysterical behavior.

"No, James! I want my son!" Lily cried. She shook the arm that James currently held onto in an attempt to shake him off.

Professor Dumbledore smiled sadly but he still refused to hand over Nathaniel. He did, however, angle the baby so that she could see the scar that faintly glowed on the boy's hand.

A sob escaped the mother and Lily reached for him again, and this time Dumbledore allowed her to take him in replace of Harrison who seemed to be dozing off.

James nodded, confirming the unsaid, "It's him Lily. He's the one of the prophy," James huddled close to his wife and youngest son and held them.

"Indeed, he is," Dumbledore stated as he attempted to rock Harrison asleep. However, the boy became even more alert within his arms. The babe had physically shaken himself awake and Dumbledore allowed a surprised chuckle to escape his throat.

Lily stared at the two men, unsure of their certainty. However, she was startled out of her thoughts as she remembered something of utmost importance, "Voldemort! Where is—"

James laughed a bit hysterically, "he's dead, Lily. Nathaniel killed him."

Lily gaped at James and then at her son who was asleep within her arms, she then turned to the headmaster and displayed her open disbelief onto her face in hopes that the man would provide some answers.

The professor eyes twinkled in amusement, "it's true, the boy is exhausted from what I can tell is magical depletion. He has the mark and it even faintly glows. It is young Nathaniel who has slain Voldemort-at least we are assuming that it is, unless you were the one to vanquish him?"

Vehemently Lily shook her head in the negative, "no, no, I was knocked out… Thrown against a wall."

The professor nodded as he had suspected as much.

"Well, Sirius has gone with the other Aurors, to confirm Voldemort's remains. Only his ashes could be found, we will know for sure if they are truly the remains of Lord Voldemort in a week's time."

The Potter's nod, Lily still did not understand what truly transpired after she was knocked out, how did Nathaniel do it?

As if reading her mind, the professor said, "Voldemort attempted an Avada Kedavra. Nathaniel threw it back, most likely with accidental magic alone. I believe that he may have used Harrison's magic as they are both equally weak in magic at the moment."

Lily nodded again. That almost made sense and because she was too exhausted to question anything else, she left well enough alone for now.

"Wormtail betrayed us," James stated the obvious after a moment of silence, just in case Lily was too tired to figure it out on her own.

She let out a dry laugh, "I figured as much when I couldn't find the rattle."

James only nodded gravely in response. They sat in silence after that, silently deciding that they would further debrief later when everything wasn't so fresh.

Nathan held Harry's hand in a tight grip and lead him down Diagon Ally excitedly.

"Harrison, look! Bargen's Books! We can go there after going to the wand shop and Quidditch shop, okay?" Nathan Potter informed his twin, Harry Potter quickly as he babbled on about the various shops in Diagon Ally. Nathan nearly bounced on the balls of his feet in excitement. He continued to list what he and his older twin brother would do that day, without pause and without consulting Harry himself. To outsiders it probably looked as if Nathan was bossy and demanding, however; that wasn't the case. Nathan could be bossy, but it never bothered Harry who could speak up for himself if he so wanted. However; rarely did he feel the need to. Nathan was his best friend, and usually did things with positive intentions.

Harry nodded in approval and only half listened to his brother as his eyes drifted toward the bookstore longingly as they passed.

Lily, who had walked alongside her husband and allowed the boys to be for the most part finally faced the two once they finally reached the building for, Ollivander's wands. She clapped her hands loudly, commandeering her boy's, and James-her big boy's attention.

Today they were getting their boy's wands a few months early so that Nathan could practice the practical spells he had been taught in his private lessons with his own wand instead of his father's. Nathan of course, refused to get a wand if Harry didn't get one too. Unbeknownst to Harry's mother and brother, Harry was quite adept with wand work already due to the extra lessons that he was forced to take by his father, with his father-and a mentor Harry refused to think about on a good day such as this. However, Harry had been forced to use a hand-me-down wand from the Potter vaults and it would be nice to finally have his own as his father never allowed him to have for some reason. "Ok, boys are we ready to get your wands?" Their mother asked excitedly.

Nathan jumped up in down in his own excitement and nodded enthusiastically, he took a peak at Harry and got a small smile in return. On Harry it may as well be a grin. James ruffled Nathan's hair and fixed Harry's bangs out of his eyes before he placed a hand on each boy's shoulder and lead them inside.

Upon entering the two twins were greeted by the renowned cryptic wand maker himself, Ollivander. "Good evening all, I see that we have the infamous Nathaniel Potter among us, and oh—Harrison Potter as well, a pleasure, my child."

Nathan looked ready to tell Ollivander off for using his name like that, but Harry beat him to it.

"It is indeed a pleasure, Mr. Ollivander. However; please refrain from calling myself Harrison, and Nathaniel as Nathaniel. You may call me Harry, and you may call Nathaniel, Nathan." Harry stated politely, he even nodded after; as was good wizarding manners-well, in high social circles that was.

Their father looked slightly irritated at Harry's words. He was ready to reprimand Harry for correcting an adult in such a manner. That is until Nathaniel jumped in with enthusiastic agreement, "Yeah, Olliva—I mean, Mr. Ollivander! Only Harrison and I can use each other's full names, even our parents use the shorter alterations." As if remembering himself, Nathan hastily threw in a small nod at the end. He looked toward Harry for approval and smiled wide when he got an approving nod.

Ollivander simply nodded in return, "understood, young Potters. Please, this way." Ollivander's calm acceptance relaxed the two—well, relaxed Nathan since he was the only one that needed to—as they followed him deeper into the store.

Harry found a chair in the far corner, he ignored Nathan as he pouted at such a development. Harry, however, was used to such behavior and rarely let Nathan have his way just because he pouted a bit; unlike the adults in their lives. Harry stated that he was sitting down so that he could be comfortable, because it would be better to take turns as he knew that Nathaniel would take a long time. Nathan sniffed a bit at that and childishly retorted that he would only take 5 minutes. Harry raised a brow at the other boy but made no comment.

Nathan most certainly did not take 5 minutes. As a matter of fact, he took 30 minutes and his wand was apparently the dark lord's twin. Harry had only heard the Dark Lord mentioned in passing by his father during his defense lessons and his father switched between calling the dark wizard, 'the Dark Lord,' and 'You-Know-Who.' The man would often criticize him when he failed in performing certain spells by saying things along the lines of, "if the Dark Lord were here, you and I would be dead. Try harder." Harry only vaguely knew of the Dark Lord, and the man's henchmen who were called Death Eaters, but Harry knew enough that he could understand that his brother's wand further cemented him as the Boy-Who-Lived. A title his brother had supposedly earned for surviving the avada kedavra spell which was a killing curse that killed the target upon impact. Talk about dark magic.

"You should be very proud, Nathaniel, it is an incredible wand and your new—hopefully life long—companion." Harry congratulated.

Nathan hugged him tightly. His brother was affectionate as ever Harry noted, "thanks Harrison! your turn now!" Nathan said enthusiastically.

It was only 30 minutes in of no wands even slightly matching for Harry. None of them even sparked. Ollivander looked toward Harry with a gloomy expression plastered on his face; "I must confess, young heir, no wand I have crafted here calls for you. You would only damage them."

Harry looked down shamefully. He was frustrated that he was making something as simple as getting a wand a difficult affair.

"Do not appear so glum, young heir. A wand calls for you, however, I did not make it, and I pity you, because it is calling for you, a mere child. Please, give me one moment."

The wand-maker traveled to the back of the room in a dark corner, which left the small family alone. Lily rubbed Harry's shoulder gently which he thanked her bluntly for. His father watched the two intently, Harry did not notice the frown that formed on his father's face when he strangely thanked his mother for her affection. Nathan tried to encourage him by telling him that he would get a wand, just as he did.

Ollivander returned and in his hands, he held onto a long ashen box languidly. Ollivander opened it slowly and the box released a harsh chill throughout the room. Harry felt mesmerized as he stood before the box. Gently, Harry took the wand from its box and immediately, he felt the deep despair and sorrow that emitted from the wand the moment his hand contacted the sleek end.

Before Harry could stop himself, a tear fell from his eye as he grieved with the wand.

Ollivander placed a firm hand on the boy's shoulder as Nathaniel ran to Harry's side in an attempt of comfort.

"Harrison Charles Potter, may I ask why this wand has called for you?" Ollivander whispered.

Harry understood Ollivander's curiosity. The man did not make this wand, therefore he understood little about its origins. He would have no idea why such a wand would choose a boy like Harry and frankly, Harry did not know either. If he were to be honest, the fact that the wand chose him terrified him immensely.

"I don't know. Death. I can only explain it as death." Harry said earnestly.

Ollivander dropped his hand, his eyes were downcast as he smiled grimly, "Ah, you will most likely need it at your death, or to vanquish another. It is a powerful wand. I can feel that much."

Lily jumped out of her seat, fully prepared to end such a barbaric conversation. However, before she could cut in James placed a hand on her shoulder and gestured for her to watch and listen.

"I see," Harry stated determinedly, the energy from the wand shook his very core. Ollivander's words did not frightened Harry tremendously. Harry understood what the man meant for the most part. Sometime, in the near future, Harry might die, and he would need this wand—but for what? That he was yet to know. He understood things like this easier than most children his age. It was not that he wanted to understand such things as death and sacrifices, but the dreams and visions he had, often revolved around death and eventually he had gotten used to the concept. He remembered when he first had begun to have such dreams and visions. They had scared him so deeply that he went to his parents for help. However, after his father accused him of attention seeking and his mother brushed it off as nightmares, he was unsure of himself and never brought them up again to the two. Not even when the visions taught him things that he should not know.

Ollivander gazed at Harry, eyes alight with something akin to respect.

"I… did not make this wand, the core is unknown even to myself. However; the wood—whatever it may be—is mixed with bone. A bone that was given voluntarily by a threstal, if legends are to be believed. It is because of that bone that the wand is near invisible to those who have not seen death. I do not know which wood and core were used, but I do know this. You and Mr. Nathan both—are destined for great things, but who will suffer the most I wonder?"

"OK! We would like to pay, Ollivander—sir." Lily stated effectively cutting them off. She had been clearly uncomfortable with the conversation from the start. James nodded his head in agreement and fished through his coin purse.

"Ah, yes, that will be 9 galleons, please."

James paused momentarily, mouth turned in confusion, "but we are purchasing two wands." He informed dumbly.

Ollivander nodded in agreement, "yes, however, young Harrison's wand has always been his. I did not make it."

"Got it…" James said in open confusion. He shook it off and hastily paid before he herded his family out the door.

"Merlin, can you believe that man?" James said aloud once they exited the facility.

"I can, actually! Ollivander always behaves in such a way but Nathan already must constantly hear about that blast supposed prophecy and now Harry is being told he will possibly suffer and was given such a grim wand? I am shocked!" Lily bent over to check on Harry who had Nathan glued to his side in a one arm hug. Gently, Lily cupped his face and checked him over.

"Harry, are you ok?" She asked worriedly which genuinely surprised Harry. Often Lily always assumed that Harry was the stronger twin. That he could handle anything. This tender motherly care was usually always reserved for Nathan.

Harry nodded silently in confirmation that he was fine. He squeezed Nathan's hand and looked at his wand determinedly, "I do not believe Mr. Ollivander meant to be offensive. The wand—I agree, it is a sad wand and perhaps it is a sign of misfortune that is soon to come, however; it is my wand." Lily looked near to tears, she hated when Harry spoke like this. So wise, so old, so dejected.

James rubbed his face tiredly, exasperation evident, "why must you talk like that!? Can't you be a normal boy, just for today, Harry? Look, you're making your brother awfully sad."

Lily hissed her husband's name at his callousness, she completely failed to stop the man from being insensitive to their eldest. Nathan frowned even deeper than he had been, "S'not Harrison's fault," He mumbled with a slight glare toward his father. Nathan had always despised the preferential treatment James gave him as he was always too hard on Harry in his mind.

Nathan tugged Harry along gently, "May we go to the bookstore, now?"

"I thought you wanted to go to the Quidditch store," Harry reminded his brother. He was confused by his brother's sudden change in decision.

Nathan walked on in the lead, refusing to face Harry, he shrugged, "I changed my mind," he stated defensively.

oOoOoOoOo

 **A/N: I have also posted this to AO3, under the same screen name. I am getting familiar with this site. Please bear with me. As a warning, postings to this site will be a lot more random and slower, sorry.**

 **A/N Part 2 (Long descriptor but worth a read): [SUBJECT TO CHANGE]**

 **This is** **VERY VERY** **AU as you can tell. There will be OCS, characters may be vastly different (have different pasts, etc) than they are in the original books by JKR.**

 **Voldemort/Harry will not consensual nor will it become so. (This is just in regard to being in love, there will be much interaction between them at some point)**

 **Tom/Voldemort are/will be one (for the most part,) as in they will not be separate from the other. (This story will not include graphic rape, nor will it include any graphic sexual situations between Harry and Tom. Their relationship is nonconsensual because Harry does not want and never will want it and Tom is a sociopath who considers his own "emotions" more important than anyone or anything else, especially someone he considers his possession, he is not randomly or appropriately loving.**

 **Harry is dark, but not in correlation to Voldemort or his death eaters, just his magic. He is also EXTREMELY smart, but not immediately so, and it will progress in the story. He will be very powerful because this is a fanfic and au.**

 **This isn't a bashing fic; this is just a different take on WBWL fics. Where his brother is not mean or too snobbish and James, Albus and Lily aren't suddenly evil, and Severus is not suddenly supportive.**

 **I hope you enjoy my de-stressing coping fic, ha ha.**


	2. Hogwarts and Houses

**Chapter two:** Hogwarts and Houses

"Would you truly despise me if I were to be sorted into Slytherin?" Harry asked over dinner one night. Harry knew that his father thought all Slytherins to be conniving, sneaky and followers of the Dark Lord. However, Harry knew that Slytherins were merely those who were ambitious, cunning, resourceful and often; leaders. The more Harry had read about Slytherin house from his textbooks, the more Harry knew that he belonged.

His mother responded immediately, "of course not! We could never hate you, Harry!"

Harry nodded his acknowledgment toward her, he appreciated her words. He was confused at the slight sad face she developed at his action, but he simply brushed it off and turned his attention to his father who had yet to respond. Nathan watched on silently because he knew his stance on this. He would never hate Harry and he too had read Hogwarts history books with Harry and his impression of Slytherins grew less hateful. Besides if his brother was one, then surely, they could not all be bad.

James put down his fork and ever so slowly, he wiped his mouth with his dinner napkin as contemplated on his answer.

"I know that I wouldn't hate you. I know I have not been the most attentive father toward you, Harry, but there are great things at work in this world. You have understood that more than Nathan ever could, and perhaps that is due to my neglect," James said thoughtfully with a severe frown.

The two redheads at the table gaped at the man. Lily was astonished that James would use such a harsh word to describe his own behavior and Nathan gaped because he also thought the words to be too harsh. Either way, they also gaped because the man rarely ever admitted fault for anything.

Harry waited, and with his hand he gestured for his father to continue.

"However, a born Potter has never been a Slytherin—"

"James!" Lily shouted as she stood from her seat. James did something he had never done, and he raised his hand in a non-threatening manner but a silencing one. His face showed no nonsense and it forced everyone in the room to quiet down.

"A born Potter has never been a Slytherin. Which you being one would be… Only a slither of a problem if our family was not in the current position that it was in. Harry, your brother is the boy-who-lived and your mother and I have fought against He-who-shall-not-be-named, thrice. If you were to be put into Slytherin with that kind of background, you yourself would be targeted and most likely used against your brother—the-boy-who-lived. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded—slowly but, most of he and his father's conversation went like this. Always back to Nathan, but typically such conversations were not held in front of Nathan himself because his father knew that not only did Nathan despised such favoritism but he also did not appreciate being out of the loop during Harry's and their father's discussions about the Dark Lord or his role as the boy-who-lived.

His father was right too. Going into Slytherin would be a death wish, they would not accept him—could not accept him as a Slytherin because of their parent's political stances. Harry planned to change such childish behaviors, but he did not need to be within Slytherin to do so. He understood that his father held a fair point, despite bringing up Nathan.

"I do. It's best to go with Ravenclaw," Harry said with a nod before he continued to pick at the food on his plate. He already had so little on it, he was not much of an eater.

James gaped at the boy, obviously he was very surprised at Harry's response, but he too nodded just as definitely as Harry had, "I see. Yes, best to go with Ravenclaw," he agreed.

With that the two continued to eat and the two redheads to gaped at one another once more, they could barely understand what had just happened.

They shrugged it off, Nathan knew that he would talk to Harry about it later and Lily knew that she would tear a new one into James Potter that night.

"Our letters are here, Harrison!" Nathan practically screeched as he ran toward Harry only to be cut off and engulfed into a hug by Sirius who shook him about and began to spin around and around with Nathan in his arms. Nathan laughed but demanded to be put down so that he could give Harry his letter, but he was ignored by the over excited Sirius.

Remus and Sirius were newer additions into their lives, the two men had only been introduced to them two years ago and until recent they had visited only once a month. The men were introduced as uncle Moony and uncle Padfoot but Harry refused to call the two either.

Together, Nathan and Harry were told that the two had returned from a long "trip" in America. However; when Harry was alone with their father the man had informed him that Remus went on a rather dangerous mission for intel on the behalf of Dumbledore and Sirius had gone with him. He went further and told Harry that when he was older, he could know the details of their trip from the men themselves.

"Finally, finally! Oh, I am so proud!" Sirius yelled just as loud as Nathan had when he exclaimed the arrival of their letters. Harry approached the two and took his letter from Nathan's dangling hands.

"Mousy," Harry called out, and immediately a house elf appeared and bowed lowly.

Mousy was the calmest house elf in the Potter house and she was the one to practically raise Harry from the time he was just a wee babe until he was about 4 years old.

While James and Lily had been baffled by Harry's cold attitude and behavior, Mousy however, understood him completely and would help identify the needs of the young Potter boy who was not as vocal as his brother. Harry typically called her for everything and unbeknownst to him, she is assigned by his parents to always be available to him.

"Yes, masters Harry?"

"Our letters came today," Harry informed and was not surprised to immediately have his arms filled with an excited house elf.

"Oh! Congratulations young masters! I will be makings your favorites, tonight! Yes, I will!"

Harry let out a sound that sounded like a huff, but it was unmistakable fond laughter to Mousy's ears. Gently and quickly, he returned the hug.

"I am looking forward to it. Would you please inform our parents that our letters have arrived?" Harry asked politely.

"Of course, masters Harry, I'll be doing that right aways."

"Thank you."

Mousy smiled, unlike other house elves who would fluster and blush at the boy's politeness, she was quite used to the boy, so with a kind smile she silently popped away.

Sirius had finally put Nathan down and was telling him about all the adventures he, James and Remus had at Hogwarts. Harry looked around because now that they spoke of Remus, Harry wondered where he was— "Hiya, pup!" The man greeted as he appeared behind Harry suddenly which startled him. Remus took Harry into a bear hug from behind and he effectively trapped the young boy in his hold. The man went as far as to pick him up and scent mark Harry too, he sniffed the young boy's hair and rubbed his face all over it. Harry huffed a little but took the scenting with no complaint.

"Hello, uncle Remus." Harry greeted blandly. The werewolf laughed at his monotone tone, he made it sound even more bland than usual.

Nathan was number one in knowing Harry the best, of course. Although, Remus was a close second. Well, third if you count Mousy.

Remus put him down once he was satisfied that the boy was covered in his scent. "I hear that we got Hogwarts letters today!"

Harry quietly hummed in confirmation and at the same time Nathan yelled, "we did!" he ran over to the two and hugged Remus quickly before going to his brother and shook him in excitement.

Sirius approached them as well. He dutifully attempted to ignore Harry as he had earlier. However, Remus gave him a pointed look.

Sirius internally sighed, Harry was James' son and for that alone, he loved Harry, he really did. Albeit not as much as he loved Nathan, which was obvious, but he loved the boy and would die for him. However, the child was just so off putting, legitimately, he made Sirius uncomfortable but that did not give the man the right to openly ignore him as he did.

Sirius ruffled Harry's long hair a bit and winked at him. Harry looked at him slightly surprised which forced Sirius to feel a thousand times guiltier. It wasn't the boy's fault that he was so awkward.

"Hello… uncle Sirius."

Sirius perked up at that, Harry rarely used his name at all.

"Hey, kiddo, so… Hogwarts." Sirius said.

Harry gave a gentle smile causing Sirius to melt and feel even more guilty.

"Yeah, Hogwarts."

With that the four dove into a conversation on all there was to know about Hogwarts, and came up with a plan to finish up their shopping in Diagon Alley as early as tomorrow.

James and Lily decided to give their uncles full reign and they could take the two to Diagon ally to finish their shopping for Hogwarts.

They decided to get the books and cauldron buying out of the way early, now all that was left was to get their robes, owls and an animal if they so choose.

"Madam Malkin's, your favorite place in the world I bet, boys." Sirius said sarcastically as they entered the tailor's building.

Nathan groaned, he hated getting measured for robes, Harry however, was not so bothered, "we are the same size; you and uncle Sirius should go to the Quidditch shop until we are done here." Nathan began to protest immediately, Sirius however; asked if Harry was sure to which Remus hissed Sirius' name for even considering Harry's offer.

"It does not bother me in the slightest, the two of you antsy and loud in a small quiet shop, however, does indeed bother me," Harry stated.

Sirius' laugh caught the attention of the store's patrons and Madam Malkin herself who told them to lower their voices or leave. To this Sirius practically carried Nathan out the door and ignored Remus as the werewolf called out for him.

Remus shook his head, "geez pup, you really have the biggest heart, huh?"

Harry shrugged and greeted Madam Malkin and her assistant.

"Oh! Little Harry Potter, welcome, welcome back. Sit, lad, Agnus will be with you in a moment, I am tending to the Malfoy heir at the moment."

"I am right here, you know," pompous cultured voice said in a huff. It came from a boy with snow white hair, who looked as if he'd rather be anywhere else but here. He looked toward Harry, his expression screamed unimpressed, but the other boy was quick to cover the expression up with indifference, "so you're Harrison Charles Potter. The brother of the boy-who-lived."

Harry raised an eyebrow at him, allowing his own complete indifference to show, unlike the Malfoy heir, Harry didn't have to try, "that I be, Draconus Abraxas Malfoy, son of the follower Lucius Malfoy."

Draco nearly lost his pureblood mask to gape at the boy, "what do you mean by "follower," Potter?" he growled.

"Who knows, Malfoy," Harry was bored, and his tone really expressed that. Harry did not really know what he meant, sometimes he truly was too young to understand the visions and messages that he received.

Malfoy began to turn red and seemed ready to yell, however; the other boy's mother and Agnus entered their vicinity.

"Ah, Harry Potter, as always, it is the utmost pleasure!" Agnus exclaimed cheerfully, effectively dispelling the earlier tension created between the two boys.

"It really always is Madam Agnus. Today, as usual I will be measured for robes for both my brother and I. However; this time they are Hogwarts' robes. Neither of us have hit a growth spurt and are still of equal size," Harry informed politely.

"Understood young Harry, if you would please stand next to the young Malfoy heir on that stool there," madam Agnus pointed him where she'd like for him to be.

Harry did as he was told, and Remus tentatively took a seat in one of the visitor's chairs next to Draco's mother. He was still nervous of the boy's earlier… conversation.

"I say Mr. Potter; I do not believe we have ever had the pleasure of meeting face to face." Said Malfoy's mother politely.

"I am Narcissa Malfoy Nee Black. I am Draconus Abraxas Malfoy's mother," Mrs. Malfoy said regally as she gestured to her son.

Harry nodded his head gently, as he was unable to bow as he should since he was currently being measured.

"It is a pleasure Lady Malfoy. I am Harrison Charles Potter, elder twin of Nathaniel James Potter and oldest child of James and Lily Potter, thus heir to the noble house of Potter. Forgive my rudeness, I am unable to bow as is proper."

Narcissa smiled, none too surprised about the youngest Potter's mannerisms, Lucius often spoke of the boy very well from the things he saw at ministry gatherings between the Potters and the minister.

"You are forgiven, Harrison." Narcissa said kindly.

"I thank you, and please do me the honor of calling me Harry, my Lady."

"Ah, understood, Harry."

Harry nodded his thanks.

Narcissa and Remus began their own quiet conversation through the measurements. Harry noticed the young Malfoy eyeing him up every so often but ignored him.

A few minutes later Malfoy seemed to come to a decision, with ears bright red he spoke in a near whisper, "I do say that I was quite rude earlier, Potter."

"Oh?" Harry inquired.

Draco turned even redder, "Yes. I do hope you can forgive my earlier micro aggression and that we may begin a new—as proper associates."

Harry held out a hand to him, "I do not see why that would not be possible."

They shake it on it, effectively impressing all the adults within the room.

"Let's get our own companion animals now, Harry!"

Remus wanted to tell Nathan to ask Harry instead of demanding his brother, but Harry immediately told the other boy "ok." So, Remus assumed that he must want to go as well.

The moment they entered the shop, a snowy white owl flew onto Harry's head and stayed perched there. Nathan and Sirius shrieked, and Remus looked completely baffled while Harry appeared to be unconcerned.

As they all had their own reaction to the owl, the shop keeper approached them with a broom, ready to strike. "Boy. Do not move. That is an albino devil bird. It's been nesting at the top of my roof, refusing to leave, and it was only today that it came in and nested in another owl's cage—" just as he finished a black Dusky Barn owl took the opportunity to perch itself on Nathan's awaiting arm.

"That owl! It made a nest with that owl! And that owl let him! They're both sneaky little devils, I tell you!" The shop keeper exclaimed, truly nervous and disturbed by the two owls.

Harry whistled and extended an arm which the white owl immediately latched onto. The owl stared into his eyes and he stared right back, "what's wrong with its eyes, they look like—"

"Stars…" Nathan finished in awe as he peered over Harry's shoulder at the bird. The owl's eyes were the color of a night sky and it appeared as if there were constellations within them. Nathan swore that he could see the little dipper.

Harry nodded in agreement and looked toward the shop keep for an answer.

"How would I know!? The bugger is no owl of mine! But I would take a guess that it is perhaps blind, or just a freak of nature."

Again, Harry nodded in acceptance of the man's answer. Nathan whispered a surprised, "cool," at finding out the owl was possibly blind, but went on to coo at the Dusky Barn owl that instantly began to puff its chest at Nathan's attention.

"I'll take this one," Harry stated.

The shopkeeper gaped, "Lad, she's not mine to give, do what you want. Do you really understand what a devil bird is? They're bad omens."

"I understand. They are birds that are rumored to portend death with a human like shriek. However, she seems just as intelligent as any owl, and I am sure she can deliver the letters that I will need delivered, and I am sure having her away from your shop will be beneficial as well as I doubt, she will come back. She seems to have taken a liking to me."

Sirius was too busy cooing with Nathan over the Dusky Barn owl, however; Remus gave Harry's shoulder a slight squeeze in support.

The shopkeeper put his broom down and walked towards his cash register, "whatever, it's your choice. Not like I can charge you for it, lad. However; your brother seems to like the Dusky Barn, that one I bred and raised me self."

Harry nodded and waited for Sirius to pay for Nathan's owl. Harry knew that owl was Nathan's without the other boy exclaiming so.

They got the Dusky Barn at half the price because the shopkeeper could not possibly charge the boy who lived at full price.

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts!" Nathan exclaimed as they enter onto the platform.

"Yes, Hogwarts. Today is the day, I suppose," Harry agreed which caused Nathan to bounce even more.

Sirius and James began to fake cry and exclaimed that they could not believe how big the two got, they went for hugs and only managed to catch Nathan between them as Harry stepped away.

Remus laughed and caught Harry into a bear hug anyway, he put him down as quickly as he picked him up and even gave him a ruffle of the hair. He told Harry how proud he was of him with such emotion that it caused Harry to look away as he was slightly overwhelmed and embarrassed. He managed to give a polite thank you.

"I know we haven't known each other long but I love you, pup. So much. You know how to reach me if you need anything. Don't be a stranger, alright?"

Again, Harry nodded and very awkwardly he stated, "you as well. I… ah, love you."

Remus got very teary eyed then but managed to joke just to break the tension, "geez, don't stress yourself, pup." It caused Harry to laugh—in his own way at least. Feeling that his job was done, Remus scurried off to say goodbye to Nathan.

His mother approached Harry next, ever so gingerly and as awkward as ever.

"Harry, write often, ok? I want to hear everything, ok? I love you a lot."

Harry nodded and approached her for once and gave her a gentle hug. Which caught Lily by surprise if her soft gasp was anything to go by. Immediately, terrified that he'd run away, she hugged him back fiercely, and just as she knew he would; he stepped back the moment her hug loosened.

"I love you as well. I do. I know I am not the most affectionate between Nathan and I, but it is because of how I was raised. I was raised to be the eldest and come second. Always. I do not care about that anymore, but I was raised that way and raised around whispers that my brother may die. I decided to stay the way that I am and not seek affection so that Nathan could have all that he can. However; Nathan will not die, I will not allow it and I will protect him at school, understand?"

His mother sobbed quietly as she whispered, "oh, Harry, oh baby, I am so sorry. I love you too an-and—thank you, please protect him, but be careful too, I could not lose either of you."

Harry nodded and gently pushed his mother toward his brother so that she could say goodbye. As she went, his father and Sirius approached him. Sirius gave him a quick big hug and they exchanged awkward "I love you's" then Sirius hastily returned to Nathan's side.

His father remained and he gripped Harry's shoulder—firmly. The man's eyes were slightly watery, but he was not quite close to crying, "best to do Ravenclaw?" His father questioned.

Harry smirked ever so slightly, "best to do Ravenclaw," he agreed.

His father nodded, and surprised Harry with his next words, "I am proud of you. I know you think of me as harsh, but that is only because I know what you are capable of, Harry. However; I admit that I know the things you are capable of but not much about you... Perhaps you will write, and we can better get to know one another through letters?"

It should be awkward, to an outsider this would be so very awkward. A father should not need to say such words to their son, but his father must because he truly does not know Harry. Not only did Harry learn his mannerisms and expectations from tutors, but his father and mother both barely caught the biggest moments of Harry's life. His first word, which was "Mousy." His first step, which they only caught because Mousy popped him into the living room mid step. It discombobulated him, but he managed to walk over to Nathan anyway and then proceeded to teach him how to walk as well. They also completely missed his first case of accidental magic because they believed him to be a squib and once, they found out that he was not. That he could properly be the heir to the Potter legacy, they-well, his father-bombarded him with tradition and education through tutors and harsh repetition. They missed so much, and they know they did and none of them know how to repair it.

However, despite all of that, this banter between his father and he was something he enjoyed and hoped to never change. It made him feel mature, as if he had the upper hand in whatever this was between them. It can be awkward and stilted but it is his and his father's and it is the only thing that the two know how to do in order to communicate with one another.

"I will be sure to write both you and mother." Harry confirmed.

"Be sure to do that. Watch over your brother, and watch your back as I told you, and only you." His eyes hard. Nathan has been trained to fight and defend and yet, his father and the others rarely talk to Nathan the way they talk to Harry. So unfiltered and unprotected, "the two of you have big targets on your back," James warned. Another thing he has not said to Nathan, because only Harry needed to hear it. Only Harry could shoulder the anxiety that came with the knowledge of knowing that there are those out there who want his family dead.

"I will, sir," Harry promised.

"Good, take care."

"You too."

James shocked Harry as he cuffed the back of the boy's head and kissed the top of his brow before he walked away without another word. Harry, confused, decided to not think too hard on it as he took both he and Nathan's luggage aside to put it on the train. Waiting at an entrance upon finishing in order to board with his brother.

"Ok, ok, guys! We must board! Gosh!" Nathan exclaimed through laughter. He was ready to be done with goodbyes because surely, they would all see each other over winter break.

James and Sirius asked for one more group hug which almost turned into full blown playful wrestling. Harry waited patiently.

"Mr. Potter, what a pleasure." Lucius Malfoy stated as he approached the boy, with his family close behind.

"Hallo, Harry." Narcissa greeted cheerfully.

Harry bowed as is proper, "good evening, Lady Malfoy, Lord Malfoy, Malfoy heir."

The adults tipped their head in greeting, and Draco bowed back as he should, "good evening, Potter heir."

Lucius looked on approvingly, and Narcissa just smiled.

"Pardon me, I do believe my brother is finally ready to board, I must be going." Harry excused as he watched Nathan approach with their irate father watching him go from a distance.

"By all means, have a good year at Hogwarts, perhaps we will finally see you two at Yule," Lucius stated hopefully.

Harry looked the slightest bit of surprised as he carefully said, "yes, perhaps."

He boarded the train after Nathan, and waved a silent goodbye to anyone paying attention, he was pleased when his entire present family waved back, and even the older Malfoy's wave as well.

"Come on, Harrison, there's an empty cart right over here!" Nathan exclaimed as he grabbed Harry by the arm and ran them toward the empty cart. Nathan threw them onto the seats across from one another.

"Hogwarts, Harrison!"

Harry almost laughed, but he only gave a small smile instead. "Are you ready?"

Nathan did laugh, "am I ready!? Am I, ready!? Of course, I am! Are you!?"

"Well, of course, I am." Harry replied playfully which earned him a gentle kick. The two begin to discuss their possible classes and of the excitement that came with having teachers who had taught their own parents and uncles. Nathan took out his wand and began to practice some easier second year spells. He had been struggling with them as of late, and Harry had been helping as best as he could in secret.

They were interrupted by a bushy haired girl who aggressively opened their compartment. Without pause she asked if they had seen a toad named Trevor because a boy named Neville was looking for it.

"No, we haven't," Harry answered bluntly. His eyes bore into the girl's own and he had a slight glare with them as he could not believe the girl's rudeness.

"Oh. Really? Well, Neville Longbottom is looking for it," She repeated a bit snootily with her nose in the air.

"Oh, is he now?" Harry mocked disinterested in the entire situation. Nathan giggled a bit but elbowed him for his own rudeness.

Just then, Neville himself came out from behind the girl, and shyly waved to the two twins. "Hi, Harry, hi Nathan."

"Hello, Neville," the twins greeted in unison.

Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood were the only two children the Potter children had ever played with and met. Sure, they went to public social events from time to time, just to be seen, but they were initially in hiding, and could not trust anyone. This led to the twins growing up very secluded and away from other wizarding children. However; they had met Neville and Luna and they all agreed to be friends of sorts, hence, why the boys used each other's first names.

"Mind if I sit with you? Ms. Granger and I haven't had the chance to sit down since boarding because I lost my frog," Neville asked timidly.

"Sure, Neville, pop a squat!" Nathan exclaimed slapping the seat next to him.

"What about your frog, you aren't just going to leave him to roam, will you!?" Granger nearly yelled. She was scandalized that the boy would do such a thing.

"He's a magic frog...Ms. Granger, was it? The frog will find Neville in due time," Harry's tone showed exactly how bored he was with it all. Harry did not care if he was rude or not, he just wanted the girl to leave.

"And oh? Who are you then?" The bushy haired girl demanded with her hands on her hips.

"Harry."

"It's proper to introduce yourself with your full name!" she nearly stamped.

"I believe it's proper to introduce yourself at all and knock before we enter a compartment and or room with a closed door, but you do not seem too big on manners yourself."

The girl turned bright red and looked as if she was about to cry and without retorting she stomped away.

"Yeesh, Harry, you really know how to slam'em down. Not that I don't appreciate it," Neville breathed, causing the other two boys to laugh.

They shut the compartment door and locked it effectively and luckily no one else came to bother them. Not for lack of trying. Unbeknownst to the other two inhabitants, Harry silently placed a confundus on their door. Which caused anyone near to become confused and walk away.

They stick together all the way into the sorting. The first girl who was sorted ended up being a Hufflepuff. Granger had unsurprisingly gone into Ravenclaw. It was obvious that she belonged there. Upon entering the castle, she quickly began to spout off about everything she had read in, 'Hogwarts: A History.' A red-haired boy, snorted and called her a "Know-it-all." She nearly cried again as she did on the train but refrained.

Malfoy's sorting went the quickest by far as the hat had yelled Slytherin before it had even touched him.

Neville went into Gryffindor surprising all within the room.

"Harrison Potter." The witch known as professor Minerva McGonagall called out with a slight strain in her neck.

Immediately everyone began to whisper among one another.

"Is that the boy who lived?"

"No, you idiot, that's his brother!"

"He has a brother? I had no idea"

"Me either."

Harry ignored them all, he was genuinely uninterested in what they had to say. He looked toward the head table and spotted a man in dark robes. The man glared at Harry hatefully and Harry deduced that the man must be Severus Tobias Snap as his mother had described the man prior. She had dared Harry to tell the man that she had said hello.

Harry felt something tried to probe his mind as he made eye contact with the man. Luckily, Harry effectively blocked it through pure will and if the man had been caught trying to read his mind, Harry could not tell as the man's face remained perfectly black. This time it was Harry who glared. He made a mental note to tell Nathan to avoid all eye contact with the man in the future.

As he finally reached the stool, the teacher who stood before him appeared to be a stern, cold and calculating woman. She however, surprised Harry and gave him the kindest and most gentle smile he had received thus far within Hogwarts before she politely asked him to sit.

He did so and the hat was placed onto his head immediately, he was not shocked when it began to speak into his head.

"Hello, I am Harrison Charles Potter," Harry managed to say through whatever mental link the hat created.

The hat laughed aloud before it responded privately, "hello, Mr. Potter, I am Marvin."

"Ravenclaw really decided to name you Marvin?"

Marvin laughed again, even louder. Everyone began to wonder what was so funny but did not dare attempt to interrupt a sorting.

"That she did child, good on ye fer knowing yer history."

"Thank you. I apologize to rush but if we take too long people will begin to question us. Marvin, you want to sort me into Slytherin, correct?" The question was definite as Harry knew the answer. Harry himself knew he was a Slytherin through and through, but the conversation with his father continued to echo through his memory. Reminding him that being sorted into Slytherin would not end well.

"Slytherin would do ye some good, now wouldn't it? However; that isn't where you want to go, is it?"

"It is not," Agreed Harry.

"You could be great you know. Slytherin would show you the means," Marvin insisted as he looked through the memories of an emotionally isolated child. He saw a father who refused to look his baby boy in the eye, and he saw a mother too occupied with her duties and youngest son to pay much attention to her oldest. Marvin then saw the oldest, angry, yet accepting of it all. For the child planned to make them regret their treatment by becoming better than his family ever could be by any means necessary. Marvin saw a Slytherin.

"I do not disagree, however, Ravenclaw is a safe choice. I will be great there too," Harry insisted.

Grumbling, Marvin dug further, easily finding events and memories that were not the child's own. The old hat even saw the memories from events that belonged to the Longbottom boy here.

The night the boy's parents had been tortured into insanity. Twitching and aching to the point that they foamed from their mouths as they wailed. It was horrid, really. As the hat looked further, he could see recurring memories of a big fat rat, who hid and scurried about. Marvin saw many more visions swim through the boy's head, visions that he apparently kept to himself.

"These visions child, some of them are downright ghastly, aren't they? Are ye a seer?"

Harry pondered his question a bit. No one had asked that question before. However, harry did only mention his "gift" once in his life and was strongly dismissed as seeking attention, "I think that I am."

"Aye, I be thinking the same thing. No child could be the same upon seeing the things you've seen, lad. Yer surviving somehow and it's truly impressive, a true Slytherin through and through," Marvin repeated.

Harry remained silent, deciding to focus and show the hat the memory of the conversation he and his father had regarding his sorting.

"Ah, I see. Will ye ever be allowed to live fer yeself, I wonder. Just keep it in mind that slytherin's doors will always be open for you."

Harry frowned; it was an odd thing to say. From what he has heard Slytherin's doors will most certainly be shut to anyone who was not sorted in Slytherin. He gave his thanks anyway.

"Also, know that I am an ally of yer's. Ye have big plans and they involve Hogwarts and her occupants. Ye will be needin' me. Whenever you need me, I sit upon a shelf in the headmaster's office."

Again, Harry was baffled but said, "Thank you."

The hat laughed again, telling him that he was such a polite child and that it was a pleasure to meet him before he yelled out, "RAVENCLAW!"

"Good luck." Marvin whispered as he was removed from Harry's head.

"Good luck indeed." Professor McGonagall commended, a small proud smile on her lips. Harry had not the slightest idea as to why the woman sounded so proud.

Nathan was the only one to clap immediately, which caused everyone else to follow suit, albeit slowly.

Nathan was unsurprisingly sorted into Gryffindor; Harry immediately noticed his sad smile. Everyone gave a thunderous round of applause—everyone except the Slytherins, of course. The Gryffindor table was the loudest in their applause. Harry clapped—rather excitedly for him. To others he may only look slightly impressed, but Nathan caught his eye and he knew that his brother was very proud of him.

After the feast everyone was told to avoid the third-floor corridor if they wished to live before they are granted permission to leave for their dorms.

Harry frowned deeply upon hearing Nathan's excited and curious whispers regarding the floor.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted as two Ravenclaw prefects called for attention and lead their respective first-year boys and girls to their new home. Before Harry could even leave the dining hall, he was approached by Nathan. Well, more so attacked as the other boy enveloped him into a fierce hug.

"I wish we could have been in the same house." Nathan confessed sadly.

Harry frowned and felt momentarily guilty for some unknown reason, "sorry…?"

Nathan pulled him back face extremely red, "no, no, don't be! That's not what I meant! I'm really glad that you got Ravenclaw! It suits you!"

Harry nodded and looked at his own tie and robes that had been changed into Ravenclaw colors. Nathan adjusted it for him ever so slightly.

"Well, I have to go! So, uh… bye!" Nathan gave him another hug but didn't let go immediately, he chose to request a favor from his captive audience, "I know the Granger girl was a bit bossy today, but I think she could use some friends. Try to play nice, ok?"

Harry sneered a bit at the request but still agreed—albeit slowly—and promised that he would try but only if Nathan would avoid the third-floor corridor as they had been warned. Surprised, Nathan agreed and scurried off, looking back toward Harry every few seconds as he exited.

The first years were taken to Ravenclaw Tower where they were met with elegant stairways and windows. The ceiling itself was painted with stars of the night sky that twinkled and glistened.

Their prefects introduced them to Professor Flitwick—a man who was clearly half goblin—as their head of house. He also happened to be their charms teacher as well.

"Good evening, everyone, good evening!" the small man greeted happily

The man was quite merry.

"As you may have been told, I am Professor Flitwick, I am your head of house and also your charms professor! Ravenclaw is home to its founder Rowena Ravenclaw, and home to those who value learning, wisdom, wit and intellect. However, we are not "the House for the Incredibly Smart," but we do have some of the best scores in Hogwarts. Slytherins come close in second," he said merrily and winked at the crowd and many of the students giggled at his antics.

"I assume that most of you are quite studious or are at least academically motivated. Which I think is fantastic. Perhaps many of you have read all your books and can recite them perfectly. Repetitive learning can be quite effective. However; I encourage you to branch out, and study things beyond what you are told to. However curious you may find yourself, I assure you I will have a book to help you in your endeavor, and if I don't I'll be sure to find it for you, so do not be shy, "at this he eyed Hermione as he spoke and gave the girl a slight and private smile.

"Ravenclaw has only a few simple rules. One, you never stop learning, keep your ears open to new information. Two, help your follow Ravenclaws, do not make fun of them. Some of you will know things that others do not. Do not hold such things over one another. Help each other. Three, Put everything back as you find it, if you borrow a book from our extensive collection around us," the professor made a grand gesture toward the bookshelves that surrounded the circular room's walls as he twirled in a circle, "be sure to borrow it no longer than two weeks and always be sure to put it back in its proper place. Lastly, be respectful and have fun! Any questions? No? Good! Ms. Stickney, show the ladies their dorms and Mr. Hilliard, you take the boys!"

"Yes sir." Say the two, telling their respective youth to follow them to their dorms.

"Hi, I'm Terry Boot, but you can just call me Terry, since we're roommates and all. let's get along, yeah?" Terry extended his hand out to Harry.

'Ah, a muggleborn.' Harry noted internally.

Harry shook the other boy's hand, "Harrison Potter, please call me Harry if you will."

Terry beamed and sat on Harry's bed as Harry continued to unpack his luggage.

"Are you perhaps muggleborn?" Harry inquired politely instead of stating the obvious as he usually would.

Terry laughed heartily, "what makes you ask that?"

Harry looked at the boy curiously, he wondered if the other could see the slight amusement in his eyes, "you shook my hand."

Terry laughed again, this time nearly rolling off the bed.

"I guess that would be a clear indicator. Although, I'm not muggleborn though. My dad is a wizard but raised me in the muggle world with my muggle mother."

"I take it that he loved the muggle world enough to not educate you on the wizarding one then?" Harry inquired curiously.

"Something like that," Terry replied vaguely.

Harry hummed satisfied with the answer.

Terry quickly learned that Harry wasn't much of a talker unless prompted and decided to ask him about wizarding culture and etiquette and received quite the run down from the other boy. Terry decided that although Harry was a bit abrasive, loopy and weird; the boy would be a good friend to have.


	3. Housemates and Schoolmates

**Chapter three:** Housemates and Schoolmates

"Good morning, everyone! I will be standing at the exit, please do not leave unless you receive your schedule for the term from me. I have also spelled a map of Hogwarts onto the back of said schedule. Do not lose them!" Flitwick said in greeting as the first few first years entered. Harry, Terry and Hermione being the first three.

Bravely Hermione said a hurried and near fearful good morning to Terry and Harry as they passed. Terry stopped and bowed and introduced himself to Hermione, last night, Harry taught him how to properly greet a wizarding lady and Terry enjoyed learning of such a thing.

Harry grunted a good morning as he continued to walk away. It surprised Hermione tremendously that the boy even replied at all. It alighted a hope within her, maybe she and Harry could still be friends.

"Ah! Mr. Potter, how did you sleep, lad?" Flitwick inquired as he Harry his map and schedule.

"I slept well," Harry stated bluntly as he looked over his schedule.

Flitwick was completely unbothered by the boy's blunt and near biting reply. He gave Harry a blinding smile and slapped his back in good nature. "Good to hear it! If you have any trouble, any at all, come to me, alright. I do mean that, Mr. Potter!"

Harry thanked the man for his kindness, "Thank you, I appreciate it."

'Ah, such a polite little lad.' Flitwick praised to himself, he gave Harry one more slap on the back. "Think nothing of it! Spend the day finding your classes so that you have no such trouble tomorrow when the term actually begins!"

Harry promised that he would, and proceeded to exit the building, waiting for no one.

Terry rushed into the dining hall with Hermione hot on his tail. He threw himself into the seat next to Harry and Hermione politely sat herself next to Terry.

"You left me!" Terry accused disbelievingly; his cheeks red with slight laughter as he had found the situation a bit amusing.

Harry bit into his toast, not even looking at the other boy, "I didn't know that I needed to wait for you."

Terry seemed to think on this, because what Harry had said was true. Terry hadn't actually asked Harry to wait for him, "right. Ok. Wait for me from now on, k?"

Harry nodded.

"Oh! Hey, do you know Hermione?" Terry asked and leaned back as he did so, so Harry would be able to get a better view of the girl.

Hermione was blushing like mad with embarrassment as she remembered their first encounter. Surely, Harry remembered her.

Putting down his toast Harry stared at the girl, clearly bored and bothered by the interruption of his breakfast. "Can't say that I do. Would you like to introduce us?"

"Sure!" Terry beamed excitedly, "this is Hermione Granger, a proud muggleborn. This is Harrison Potter, heir of the house of Potter, he knows just as much as you do, Hermione. I think you two will get along."

Hermione bowed tentatively as if coached and she most likely was if Terry's smug look was anything to go by.

Harry bowed in return, "a pleasure." He said plainly.

"A pleasure indeed." Hermione squeaked.

Done with the conversation Harry was prepared to finish off his egg and toast but was interrupted yet again by Hermione.

"I—I apologize for my behavior on the train, it was rude of me!" she said hurriedly, face somehow becoming even more red. Harry feared that she would combust soon.

"It was." Harry agreed. He realized that he was being needlessly cruel. The girl was apologizing, and it seemed as if it was a very hard thing for her to do. Remembering Nathan's request, he poured her and Terry a cup of tea in good nature showing that all was forgiven. "Let's move on from it."

The bushy haired girl sighed with open relief the Hermione considered herself forgiven and began insistently asking what books Harry has read and if he would like to trade any.

Nathan was nearly fifteen minutes late, and as soon as he entered, he spotted Harry and headed his way. He was nearly stopped by a red-head who tugged on him insistently, unsuccessfully trying to convince him to go to the Gryffindor table. When the other boy realized he wouldn't win he reluctantly decided to follow Nathan to the Ravenclaw table.

"Good morning, Harrison!" Greeted Nathan happily.

"Good morning," Harry said taking a sip of his tea before offering his cup to Nathan who took it hurriedly, taking a big gulp before handing it back.

"You're fifteen minutes late," Harry stated, accusing but firm.

"Yeah, Ron, Dean, Seamus and I stayed up really late!" Nathan; he was not bothered by Harry pointing out his tardiness. Nathan gestured to the boy next to him and to another boy already seated at Gryffindor table.

"I see, and this must be Ron, I assume," Harry stated, nodding to the red headed boy in question who looked sheepishly at Harry before looking away.

"Oh! Yeah, sorry, I didn't introduce him properly. This is Ronald Weasley, but you can just call him Ron. He's one of my dormmates," with a slight push, Nathan pushed Ron forward, and forced him to properly face Harry.

Ron tipped his head after being poked by Nathan, and greeted Harry properly, "Nice to meet you, Mate."

Harry stared at him intently, "a pleasure, I am Harrison Potter, call me Harry."

Ron scoffed, "oh, I know who you are. Nathan the git, has told anyone who would listen about who you are."

Nathan shoved him playfully, ears bright red in embarrassment, "lay off, Ron!" he demanded halfheartedly. Nathan loved his brother and wasn't afraid to show it, but he didn't want to be made fun of for his admiration. Harry relaxed ever so slightly, if Nathan found a friend already then, he was glad.

Harry coughed slightly and garnered the attention of those around him. He gestured to the two next to him, "this is Terry Boot, my dorm mate, we only have two to a room in Ravenclaw. The girl on Terry's left is Hermione Granger, a proud muggleborn. Hermione, Terry, this is my brother, Nathanial Potter, refer to him as Nathan."

The two Gryffindor's exchanged polite pleasantries with the Ravenclaws.

Terry went further, "Nathan you don't need to be so embarrassed. Harry told me quite a bit about you as well."

Nathan looked VERY pleased at such a revelation. Harry, never the shy one confirmed Terry's statement, "yes, I did."

Ron and Hermione laugh at the boy's blunt and unapologetic attitude, it was really refreshing in a way.

Harry's nose scrunched up a bit, not understanding what was so funny. He cleared his throat in order to gain their attention he spoke to Nathan, "Ron and yourself should go and eat, and explore the castle. If it is amendable to you, I would like for you to meet with me in the courtyard at 1 pm so that we may discuss the best times that we should get together and study this term."

Nathan agreed hurriedly, he and Harry had already discussed that they would be studying together during their time at Hogwarts and their parents also pushed the idea.

"Hey, can we come too? Maybe we can make a study group?" Terry asked contemplatively.

Harry stated that he didn't care what the other did and returned to eating his breakfast. Nathan elbowed him for his rudeness before telling Terry that that sounded like a fantastic idea before he and Ron scurried off to their respective table to eat.

"Hello, children." Greeted the Grey Lady, ghost of Ravenclaw house.

Hermione and Terry let out startled yelps, surprised by the ghost's presence. Obviously, neither of the two had met a ghost. The Grey Lady looked slightly hurt, sniffed her nose at them and gave her attention to Harry who was the only one to greet her and with her actual name too, "are you lost?"

"No, we are not, we are merely wandering. I hope we did not disturb you," Harry amended, looking her directly in the eyes.

The Grey Lady flew into his space, the chill of her presence sent a shiver down his spine. Otherwise, he was seemingly unbothered.

"Marvin told me about you. You are… Harrison," the Grey Lady's voice echoed within the halls even though she spoke in mere whispers.

"That I am."

"And the two with you?"

"Hermione Granger, and Terry Boot, both first year Ravenclaws, like myself," Harry stepped away so that the two could no longer use him as a wall in order to hideaway from the Grey Lady.

She sniffed her nose at them again, and returned her attention to Harry, "you may continue to wander. If you are ever lost call for me, I will be there."

Harry nodded and bowed, poking the other two roughly, prompting them to bow as well, "we thank you."

She nodded her satisfaction, the Grey Lady floated away, as she did so her eyes never left Harry until she was forced to as she phased through a wall, physically unable to see him any longer.

Terry shook physically, "how unsettling!"

Hermione agreed as she tightly held onto Harry's arm, still visibly shaken.

Harry shook his head at the two, disappointed in their behavior, "Helena Ravenclaw was betrayed gravely, twice in her life. The first betrayal ended in her death. I believe it is in her right to be "unsettling" in her afterlife."

Something dawned on Hermione, "that's right, she was stabbed to death by the ghost of Slytherin, the Bloody Baron," she said mechanically, most likely repeating the words of a textbook.

"Indeed," agreed Harry, Terry however, still looked contemplative, "wait, you said that she was betrayed twice. Well, one we all know, which was the betrayal of the Bloody Baron, but what was the second?"

Harry stared off at the wall where the Grey Lady exited. Hazily, he could see a handsome boy with dark brown hair, dressed in Slytherin robes talking to the Grey Lady with sympathetic eyes as she wept her gratitude. Gratitude for what? Harry did not know.

"Who knows," Harry answered cryptically. He looked away from the scene conjured by his mind.

Terry already used to Harry's odd behavior shrugged it off and suggested that they find the potion room.

The other two agreed and they got there quickly. At least it felt quick with Hermione pointing out everything she read from "Hogwarts: A History," as they walked.

There were Slytherins occupying the halls, some were talking among one another, others were clearly there to intimidate the other houses who dared ventured into Slytherin's dungeons.

"Potter!" Malfoy greeted from down the hall, "looking for the potions room, are you?"

"Yes."

With a roll of his eyes, Malfoy gestured for Harry and his associates to follow.

Which they do, Terry and Hermione stare fearfully at the two boys who lagged behind Malfoy, whereas; Harry paid neither of them any bit of attention.

It took them no time at all to find the potions room, as it is located right in the middle of the dungeons. The door was closed however, and on its knob hung a sign that said, "do not enter."

Harry was quite excited to be taught by Severus Snape. Despite his father's warning of the fearsome, "Snivelus," Harry had read about Professor Snape being the most efficient in his field. It was titillating, most of this years' work would be revision for Harry, of course. Harry and Nathan had worked hard with their own private tutor and Harry knew that this year would be nothing but revision for himself. Where Nathan was slow to understand; Harry was quick and resourceful. He has a challenge for himself to create a potion before his 5th year, "Thank you Malfoy."

"You're welcome, Potter. Friends of yours?" Malfoy asked, looking pointedly at Hermione and Terry.

Just as Harry replied with "of sorts," Terry and Hermione agreed that yes, they were indeed friends.

"I'm Terry Boot." Terry said with a lavish bow.

"And I am Hermione Granger, a—" Harry elbowed Hermione aggressively cutting her off mid speech. He shook his head, hoping that she would understand that it would be unwise to scream that she was a muggleborn in Slytherin dungeons.

"This is Hermione Granger, I think of her as a Historian in the making," Harry said for her. Hermione frowned but nodded and luckily didn't speak.

Malfoy nodded approvingly, "this is Gregory Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe."

The two gruffly greet the Ravenclaws who greeted them politely in return.

Just then the potion room's doors swing open, revealing an irate professor Snape, "who are the dunderheads making a ruckus outside of my—" Snape stopped short at seeing Potter and Lucius Malfoy's, Draco Malfoy. Snape had history with the boy and his family.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy and company and my, my what a surprise. Mr. Potter and company." Snape said silkily.

Terry and Hermione paled and backed further behind Harry, the two had been using Harry as a shield a lot today. Already, the two feared the notorious potions professor due to all the rumors they had heard from the upper years the previous night.

Malfoy, Goyle and Crabbe did not appear worried, they already knew that their potions professor and head of house favored his Slytherins. However, the man was still easy to anger and because of this none of them spoke without being prompted.

Harry found everything about their current situation amusing, unsurprisingly, he was the first to speak, "Professor Snape. Good evening. I did not realize we were so loud."

"Well, you were," Snape said snootily, internally he was not surprised that the Potter brat would be the first to speak.

"Then allow me to apologize on the behalf on all present. My fellow Ravenclaws and myself were only attempting to learn of the whereabouts of your classroom, to avoid being late due to getting lost this coming Tuesday. The Slytherins were kind enough to educate us on the classroom's whereabouts. It was a poor decision to get to know one another in front of your classroom upon finding it. For that we apologize," Harry amended with a bow. He did not see the other Slytherin students in the hall, stare at him intently in speculation.

Snape showed the slightest bit of surprise at the boy's polite attitude and manners. The boy's behavior matched the pureblood etiquette that was the Potter line. However, Potter Sr would never teach his lot such a thing. Perhaps Lily—Snape shook the thought from his head. Perhaps, Snape could tolerate the boy before him if the boy himself were to keep up such polite behaviors in the classroom and at least be adequate in potions. Which as a Ravenclaw; he should be. Speaking of; Snape could never understand how a Potter tricked the hat into sorting him into Ravenclaw, but if one could find a way it would be that sneaky lot.

"I would think that Ravenclaws and Slytherins would refrain from such deplorable behavior," the professor sneered.

"It is no surprise that a Potter within Ravenclaw would lack proper decorum however," Snape added nastily, just because he could. "How you tricked the hat into your placement, no one will ever know."

Harry wanted to raise his brow in disrespectful challenge but could not challenge a professor in such a way in front of other students. Instead, he frowned, and looked far more innocent than he felt, "I did ask the hat very politely to be placed within the house. I value knowledge just as much as my fellow Ravens, sir. Are you suggesting that I am being deceitful?"

Snape bared his teeth at the boy, seeing that he was already being roped into looking like a bully. This boy… was too clever. Too cold, he desperately tried to find the similarities between the boy and his bully of a father, James Potter. Yet, there was virtually nothing. The boy had his father's square jaw but that was it. Really, the boy was near… pretty, not as masculine as his father either. However, looking closer, Snape could see that he did not look like Lily either, how peculiar.

"I am doing no such thing Mr. Potter. Merely stating facts. I suggest you watch your tongue in the near future. Lest it gets you into trouble."

"I do apologize sir, now, for my microaggression," Harry amended, and he sounded as if he were truly sorry.

'Disgusting little ingrate' Snape sneered internally. As if suddenly remembering the other occupants near, Snape sneered at them menacingly. Pleased when the other two Ravenclaws and Draco and his lackeys flinched.

"You may all carry on, away from my classroom," Snape permitted.

"Yes sir," they all said in unison, Snape slammed the door in their faces immediately after.

"This way," Malfoy commanded, leading them away from the classroom and away from the dungeons.

"Thank you for that Malfoy, we really appreciate it," Harry thanked, yet again speaking for his little group. The two seemed to not mind it at all, as they said thank you as well.

Malfoy dismissed their thanks with a wave of his hand, "it was our pleasure, however, here is a word of advice. Only come to the dungeons for your classes and possible detentions. We Slytherins are very territorial."

Terry and Hermione looked a bit miffed at this but said nothing as Harry accepted the Malfoy heir's words and that his warning was appreciated and noted and that they would be sure to tell other Ravenclaws.

Malfoy looked at Harry approvingly, "It would be smart to do that. Well, see you later, Potter, Granger and Boot. Come on guys," and with a flourish of his robes, the Malfoy heir and his guards leave.

Terry and Hermione looked at one another, not really understanding the power play that had just transpired but shrugged it off, choosing to follow Harry to their next classrooms. Hermione was silent for a few moments as she and the boy's walked. She listened to Boot ask about the coming meeting with Nathan before she could gather her courage to ask Harry why he had stopped her from telling Malfoy that she was a muggleborn. She wasn't ashamed or embarrassed to be a muggleborn, not in the slightest and it was because of that she had felt slightly disrespected by Harry's actions.

Once they reached the empty courtyard, she squares up her shoulders, prepared for an argument, she called out to him, "hey, Harry."

Harry looked at her skeptically from his place on a nearby bench, "hm?"

"When we were in the dungeons, and I was introducing myself to Malfoy, you stopped me. Why was that?"

Harry thought on how he should say what he wanted to say to the girl. He learned early on that she could be quite the crier.

So instead of asking, 'why do you think anyone needs to know that you are a muggleborn?' He stated, "no one cares that you are a muggleborn."

That didn't sound any better, now that he said it out loud.

Terry gaped at him and Hermione's cheeks puffed at this, "I didn't say that they do! I'm just very proud to be one and just because Slytherins hate them doesn't mean that I should be ashamed for who I am! Are you embarrassed to have a muggleborn for a friend!?"

'I never said that we were friends,' Harry thought cruelly, he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply through his nose.

"You are the only one who cares that you are a muggleborn. You being one does not make you better than anyone else, yet you act as if it does and you treat wizarding culture as if it is backwards and needs to be changed by your muggle graces."

"I do not—" Hermione attempted to interrupt. However, Harry was not having it.

"No. You will listen. First rule of Ravenclaw; you never stop learning, keep your ears open to new information. You expect this rule not to apply to you because you know everything. You won't give wizarding culture a true chance, yet you expect everyone to marvel at you and accept that your muggle ways are superior, better and straighter forward.

You work hard in a world that is completely new to you, and I respect that. However; you are bossy and recite information to appear as if you are smarter than everyone else. It is childish. Moving on, back to why it was that I stopped you in the dungeons.

Slytherins despise muggleborns like you, not muggleborns in general. You want to change things that need not be changed, simply because you don't like them or understand them; or because you believe the muggle equivalent to be better. You don't want to try to understand wizarding culture because you think that you already do, because of books you read, and it is unfair to us."

Hermione was crying in earnest again but refused to run away yet.

Harry continued, "no one cares that you are a muggleborn, you are the only one who does. You are in our world, our culture. Adapt and learn through immersion, because you are a wizard now and that is what matters to us. You are the only one forcing yourself to be seen as different by constantly reminding everyone that you are different, and it will lead to you being ostracized even by those who are not blood purist."

Wiping her tears, Hermione left in a rush, leaving her things behind. She bumped into a confused Nathan and Ron and ignored him as they called after her.

Terry sighed, "a bit harsh, Harry."

Harry shrugged which caused Terry to sigh again, "I'll go after her, here's my schedule, and here's hers. She left it. Create a good study time for all of us, we can discuss subjects later this week. After we attend the classes," Harry took the items, oddly confused that Terry already trusted him with something like this. No matter how mundane it may be.

Terry gave his thanks and excused himself to Nathan and Ron as they approached and left.

Nathan frowned at Harry, knowing his brother had yet again made Hermione cry, "what happened, Harry? You promised."

Harry tapped his hand against his leg out of nervous habit. He did promise Nathan that he would try to be Hermione's friend and he was trying but the girl needed to learn that she was not always right and that she was no better than any other student.

"Let's not worry about that for now. I'll apologize later. Let me see your schedules." Harry demanded with an outreach of his hand.

Nathan and Ron eyed each other, not feeling comfortable with leaving the situation as it was. Nathan shook his head however; he knew that nothing would come out of trying to force Harry to speak about it. They hand him their schedules and began planning.

It was the end of the day and Harry sat in the kitchens, drinking tea as the elves chattered about.

Mousy had told him the location of the kitchens, as she had been a Hogwarts elf herself in the past. He would have to show Nathan when the other boy had time. For now, he sat quietly, sipping his tea and introduced himself to any elf he had not already familiarized himself with.

"Harrison, my boy!" Called the headmaster upon entering.

"Please call me Harry, professor Dumbledore," Harry demanded curtly.

The headmaster frowned ever so slightly before he smiled brightly. His eyes twinkled vibrantly, "right. Harry, my apologies. I was sent to look for you as it is nearly curfew."

Harry checked the clock that hung on the back of the kitchen wall, "I have 30 more minutes."

Dumbledore shook his head, already near fond for the boy before him, "be that as it may it is only the second day of the term. Your head of house would like a headcount of all of his students an hour before curfew."

Nodding Harry stood and gave his cup to Tippy, the elf on dish washing duty. "Thanks masters Harry! You are welcomed here any time, yes you are!"

Harry smiled ever so slightly and tipped his head in thanks causing the house elf to become flustered.

Before they exited the kitchens entirely, they are confronted by the head chef, Pops. He grabbed Harry's hand firmly, shaking it as he did so. He stood beside Harry as he confronted the headmaster.

"This be's a good boy, headmaster."

The wrinkles near the headmaster's eyes crinkled in amusement, "I agree, Pops."

Pops nodded and patted Harry's back, he led the two out of the kitchen's door, "glad you agrees, you's gonna be treating him well, headmaster."

Harry's eyes gave away his surprise at the elf's demanding tone, he never heard an elf be so outspoken with someone of the headmaster's status.

"That I will," promised the headmaster, leading Harry out.

The two walked in silence for a few moments. The only sounds to be heard were the crinkling of the fire upon the candles that lit their way and their soft steps that echoed within the halls. It was the headmaster who broke the peaceful silence, "how are you liking Hogwarts, Harry?"

"I like Hogwarts quite a lot, I am excited to begin classes."

The headmaster laughed with his entire upper body, "Spoken like a true Ravenclaw! Well, I am glad to hear it, my boy!"

As the headmaster laughed, Harry could hear a similar laugh within his mind. However; it sounded much younger in his head, "come play, Ariana!" The voice called, it sounded kin to a distant echo.

"I must admit that you are a wild card, Harry," the headmaster stated. Stopping them in front of Ravenclaw tower's door.

Uric the Oddball's portrait recited the week's riddle; "A word I know, six letters it contains, remove one letter and twelve remains. What am I?" he singsonged. The two ignore him for the time being.

Frowning Harry confessed, "I do not understand what you mean, sir."

"Well, I do not know you as I know your brother. I had few short visits with him but as you may know; he wears his heart on his sleeve." Stated the professor fondly.

Harry agreed, it was a true statement, "most adults in my life think I am quite the anomaly."

Again, the headmaster laughed. Harry was getting quite tired of the sound, as it caused memories that were not his own to appear.

The headmaster patted his back gently, "that is because as I do, they do not know you."

This time, it's Harry who laughs. The professor's words are so alike to his father's own, "perhaps you and everyone else should have tried harder. I am quite the anomaly because I was treated as one and as you said, you do not really know me, but I do not believe it to be too late."

The professor considered his words, disturbed at how old they sounded.

"Dozens." Harry said suddenly, startling the headmaster out of his stupor.

Uric shouted, "CORRECT!" and opened the doors to the tower.

"Good night, sir." Harry said with a wave of his hand.

"Hm? Oh, yes, good night indeed, Harry," the headmaster called out just before the doors shut in his face.

He would need to keep an eye on the boy, mainly for his own piece of mind.


	4. He sees violence

**Chapter four:** He sees Violence.

The week had been near uneventful. Hermione and Harry both apologized to one another and moved on from yet another scuffle after much pushing from Terry and Nathan.

Harry admitted that he needed not have been so strong toward Hermione and Hermione promised to be more open and learn more about traditional wizarding culture.

It was all Harry could ask for.

The two luckily made up before classes begun otherwise Hermione would have had a difficult time coping in potions class if she would have continued as she had been.

The potions class they were currently in.

"You need not be so nervous. Clip the mint sticks at the ends and then place them in the potion delicately," Harry coached as his potions partner Susan Bones dutifully followed his instructions.

She nodded to him gratefully and blushed fiercely.

Harry uncharacteristically smiled at her in an attempt to make her less nervous before she blew up their potion.

If he were to be honest, he hated to be near the girl. All he could hear was the sound of her family screaming as they were brutally murdered by Voldemort and his so called "Death Eaters." Harry had unfortunately learned the name during a horrendous vision of a woman named "Bellatrix" torturing the Longbottoms all the while exclaiming that she was a proud Death Eater, a follower of Lord Voldemort.

Susan broke him out of his thoughts, "like this?" she inquired tentatively.

Harry corrected her hold on the scissors, and she managed to somehow blush even brighter, "like that."

She thanked him and looked away and focused on her clipping. Satisfied, Harry returned his own attention to their potion and stirred it just as the book directed.

After a few minutes, Susan tugged onto Harry's sleeve, "yes?" Harry asked slightly confused.

"I will have to leave the rest to you for now, I must go to the lady's room," She whispered so lowly that Harry had to strain himself to hear her.

Harry called the professor over and told him of the situation. As a rule, Snape never ever allowed a student to leave during potion making—or even at all, really. However; Harry discretely expressed that the matter was urgent, and Snape reluctantly allowed the girl to leave.

Harry continued to do his part in the absence of his partner.

He was interrupted suddenly as the entire floor trembled as if there were a small earth quake.

Immediately everyone began to speak among one another, confused as to what could have caused the mini earthquake.

The floor shook again, harder this time.

Again, the floor shook even harder, closer to the classroom than before. The students were beginning to panic.

Harry's head began to feel as if it was trying to split open. As clear as day he could see the remains of a girl and nearly vomited. She looked as if she had been squashed like a mere bug. The strands of orange hair told Harry that he was seeing the remains of one Susan Bones.

"Shut up, everyone!" Snape snarled which successfully pulled Harry out of his stupor. The man rushed to the door and opened it ever so carefully. Slowly he peered through the opening crevice and concealed his surprise when he saw the back of a troll.

Gently, he closed the door and spelled it locked, he then began to hurriedly spell away the potions.

Harry watched on, still slightly sick, from what he had seen earlier. As he closed his eyes, he saw the club of a troll and smelled a scent so foul and rancid that he was threatened to become sick again.

"Everyone remain quiet. Do not move. Do not speak. Am I understood?" Snape demanded coldly.

Everyone began to answer all at once, "Yes—"

"Shut. Up." Snape hissed in a whisper, "nod your understanding."

They looked to one another confused, but they complied anyway.

"Good, now, quietly go to the back of the room, and enter the storage room where the cauldrons are."

The other students groaned as they complied. Harry assisted in getting everyone in. Terry and Hermione were the last to enter and Harry gestured for them to go inside with a tip of his head.

Before he entered himself, he whispered to the professor, "Which way was the troll going?"

Snape nearly gawked at him. However, he quickly regained control of himself and sneered instead, "how on earth do you know of the—never mind. It was going east, what concern is it of yours Potter!?"

Just then the school alarm rang, Snape cursed himself for forgetting to do something so important.

Harry grabbed the professor's robes as another vision overcame him, this one hazier than the last. The overwhelming smell of garlic distracted him. He could barely focus on the music and the three-headed dog that snarled from the center of the room that he also envisioned. Harry wanted to warn the professor on Susan's behalf, but this just felt much more important.

"Three headed dogs; music—coming from a harp. The smell of garlic burns my nose." Harry managed to warn, breathless and in pain.

Snape looked toward the door gravely, it sounded as if someone were attempting to get past fluffy to get the philosophers stone. How the child knew of this, he had no idea. If Snape had to take a guess; from the boy's behavior the child has had some vision of some sort. He would get to the bottom of it later.

"Go," Harry commanded.

"Excuse me?" Snape hissed.

"Go, I can keep the room barricaded if it comes back, Boot and Granger can help. It's a distraction—the troll. Go," Harry pushed him away, and Snape reluctantly left. Praying to Merlin that he was not making a fool's mistake.

"What's going on, Potter!?" Ernie Macmillan demanded, scared out of his wits.

Harry looked toward Terry and Hermione before he gazed upon Macmillan and the other Hufflepuffs that surrounded him, obviously looking toward him for guidance. "Troll in the dungeons. It walked by this room," Harry stated, he saw no point in lying.

Everyone paled at such a revelation. Harry placed a hand on the storage room door and yanked Terry close with his free hand and whispered fiercely, "Terry, you and Hermione need to keep everyone calm, I'm locking you inside. I need to go check on Susan Bones. She went to the bathroom and the troll had been heading her way," Harry shoved Terry away and saw the boy nod determinedly and Harry knew that he could rely on the other boy. He slammed the door shut quickly and ignored the protests from everyone else. As he spelled it locked, he could distinctly hear Terry take command. Confident that his fellow students were in capable hands Harry left, and headed toward the bathroom.

Harry made it just in time as the troll's club had been raised in the air ready to strike Susan who was cowering against one of the sinks in the far corner, farthest for the door.

"REDUCTO!" Harry yelled, meaning the spell with every fiber in his being. He had never yelled so loudly in his life. He had only performed the spell a few times in his short life with a tutor present, and they had not been very strong then.

However, the troll's club burst into a million pieces and practically turned into ash. The troll startled and fell backwards against the wall with a yelp, breaking every sink in sight, Bones had barely dodged it.

"Bones, to me!" Harry commanded. Shakily Susan ran passed the troll and to Harry's side.

The troll furious upon losing its club attempted to stand, it slipped on the puddles of water it created upon breaking the sinks. Harry commanded Susan to run, which she did hastily, yelling that she was going to get a teacher.

Harry didn't respond, he refused to take his eye off if the troll.

He knew that he was unable to use any more spells against the troll directly, their skin was practically invincible to most spells. Harry did the next best thing that he could think of.

He concentrated fully, and willed water to create itself from his wand, and slowly but surely, water poured from his wand shaping into a sphere at the tip of it. Quickly, he pushed it near the troll and engulfed the creature's head.

Immediately, the troll panicked and attempted to scream which forced large amounts of the liquid to swim into its lungs. It mucked about the room like a wild dear in a tea cup shop, it slammed its head against the walls and further destroyed the stalls as it continued to panic and gulp for air, failing to remove the water helmet that Harry had created.

The troll fell to the ground, gurgling as it did and once it passed out Harry removed the spell allowing the beast to cough and gasp for air in its passed-out state.

Shaking from exhaustion, Harry receded his wand and attempted to catch his breath. Those spells were a bit much for him.

Harry saw no reason to stay there, he was satisfied that Susan was safe and that the beast would not be moving any time soon. Harry exited the dungeon bathrooms as quickly as he could. He struggled to even walk due to exhaustion. It was best to return to the potion labs and get away from the scene.

Luckily, he left just in time as professor McGonagall rushed in along with professor Flitwick and professor Dumbledore close behind. None of them saw Harry as he quietly sneaked away along the castle walls.


	5. This boy is not yet a man

**Chapter five:** This boy is not yet a man

Eventually, once the situation was under control Harry, Terry, Hermione, and Susan Bones were all brought into the head master's office since they were the only students who knew of Harry's involvement in stopping the troll.

Professor McGonagall had reprimanded Harry the moment he entered the office, she was still doing so and Harry had only opened his mouth to apologize.

"Honestly! Facing off a troll on your own!? It's—it's such a—"

"Gryffindor thing to do?" Snape added unhelpfully.

Professor McGonagall turned red and looked towards professor Dumbledore for help.

The man had been watching the scene transpire, sucking on his lemon drops enthusiastically as he did so, "I believe that it should only be Mr. Potter who receives the ramifications for his actions."

The other three students looked ready to protest but were cut off when Harry agreed, "fair," he said. Terry yet again looked ready to protest but kept his mouth shut when Harry gave him the slightest of glares.

Professor Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "glad that you agree my boy. This situation is not to be spoken of outside of this room. No one besides the students here need to know what happened, don't you think?" The question was poised at all but the head master's eyes never left Harry.

Harry sagged in open relief, openly relieved that he and the head master were on the same page, "Yes, I think so whole heartily. I believe that my fellow classmates can keep this matter private."

Snape sat quietly as he watched the Potter boy relax at being denied the glory of his victory. It was a very un-Potter thing to do.

Hermione and Terry looked at one another confused, "yes… we can." Hermione agreed for them. She looked to Bones uncertainly. The girl had been silent since she entered the office.

"Is that what you want?" Susan said suddenly, eyes hyper focused on Harry.

Harry looked at the girl directly in the eyes, she flinched slightly but only out of embarrassment. Really, it was Harry who should be flinching because the moment their eyes connected, he was assaulted with a vision of an older women with similar features to Bones begging for her life as a wand was pointed toward her legs, breaking them.

"That is what I want." He answered finally, he broke eye contact and tried to breathe steadily.

Susan regarded him for a few moments before she agreed with a nod of her head, "fine. However, I must tell my aunt of what has transpired here tonight."

"Of course, my dear. You, Ms. Granger and Mr. Boot are free to go." Dumbledore said. Susan stood and bid the professors, Hermione and Terry goodnight. Harry however, received a shy and timid goodbye and thank you.

Hermione and Terry stood but the two seemed hesitant to leave.

"LEAVE!" Snape snarled and the two to comically jumped in the air before they practically ran out. Harry shook his head in amusement the barest hint of a slight smile graced his face.

"Minerva is there anything else you would like to say?" the head master asked casually.

Professor McGonagall sighed, "no… Professor Flitwick is already on the floo with his parents as we speak. Points have been deducted and no detention will be necessary seeing that the girl made it out just fine, thanks to Mr. Potter," she stood and was prepared to leave but stopped in front of Harry momentarily.

"That was very foolish, Mr. Potter. You could have died," she said seriously.

"I know. In the future, I will not act so foolishly on my own or get other students involved in my antics," Harry promised sincerely.

The transfiguration professor sighed and gave him a look of concern and care. Harry did not understand why he would receive such look from a professor that he did not even know. McGonagall gave him one final gentle pat on the shoulder before she took her leave.

Professor Snape looked at the professor pointedly, irritated that she would comfort a Potter in trouble just as she did in the past. The moment the transfiguration professor was gone he spelled a privacy charm and turned to Dumbledore, his eyes demanding that the Headmaster speak.

"Harry, my boy…" professor Dumbledore began, his voice was just as exhausted as Harry felt, and it must have showed because moments later professor Snape was at Harry's side with a potion in hand.

"Drink. It's a pepper up potion," the potions master commanded. To which Harry complied with no fight at all.

"Professor Snape tells me that you… warned him of three a three-headed dog, music from a harp and…"

"The smell of garlic. Burning his nose," whispered professor Snape with his eyes focused intently on Harry.

Harry thought on it for a moment, it was hard to remember specific visions at times, "yes, I believe so…" he closed his eyes and attempted to concentrate on the memory but could only see darkness.

Opening his eyes, he is met with the glare of professor Snape, "don't hurt yourself, Potter."

"Sorry."

The head master rose from his place behind his desk and leaned on the front of it. He stared off in contemplation.

Harry had told them of the why's and how he faced the troll but what had made him go in the first place? There are two sets of bathrooms located in that section of the dungeon. One in the east wing, where the battle was fought and one in the west wing.

"Harry, what exactly inspired you to go to the east wing? How did you know Ms. Bones was there and not in the west wing bathroom?"

Snape had not thought of that and he looked very curious for an answer even though he already had his suspicions.

Harry frowned, he was not stupid, they were trying to figure out if he had seen into the future. They could just ask, "well, I did not know of a bathroom existing in the west wing of the dungeons. I could however tell that the troll was headed East by its footsteps. Once I got the vivid vision of Bones' squashed and mangled corpse, I knew she would be dead in a moments time."

Professor Dumbledore hummed and professor Snape paled, Harry turned to him and almost looked apologetic.

"I got the vision of Bones before the one that smelled of garlic. I sent you to it, it was of a more pressing matter."

Professor Snape looked disgusted, "more pressing than the death of a student, Potter!?"

Harry nodded, "I knew what I saw with Bones had not happened yet, what I saw was too vivid. However, the garlic vision tugged on my very being. It felt urgent and it felt like a matter that I could not handle so I sent you there instead."

"And? You could handle a troll!?" Snape scoffed, partially offended to be guided and used by a child.

"I could handle a troll," Harry confirmed. He was not gloating at all. He had no reason to fore he had proven himself.

The headmaster interrupted the two, greatly disturbed by the youngest Potter's visions. "What you saw before smelling the garlic sounds quite scary and traumatic," he whispered.

"It was, I doubt I will ever forget it," Harry confirmed.

"Do you get visions like this often?" prodded the head master.

"Yes. I complained of them once as a child and got scolded for attention seeking. I never brought it up again," Harry confessed neutrally. He was no longer bitter about the situation, he simply accepted it for what it was.

Professor Snape sneered, "and were you not attention seeking?"

Harry frowned not at all surprised at the accusation, "I wasn't, sir—that I can promise." Harry made a face of deep thought, "have I done something to you to earn such ire and distrust, sir? If so, how can I make amends?" Harry inquired honestly. He knew Snape's hatred was entirely undeserved but yet he had to ask.

Professor Snape got into his face and nearly spat as he spoke, "are you so above me that I need a reason to hate you, Potter? You—"

"ENOUGH, Severus!" Dumbledore commanded and his voice sent chills to their very cores.

The professor backed off immediately, cheeks the faintest of red.

"He is a child Severus, there is nothing he has done to deserve such treatment. This behavior cannot go on," stated Dumbledore sternly, he was absolutely done with Snape's bias.

Harry raised an eyebrow at the headmaster, rarely did adults stick up for him. They usually allow him to fight for himself. How curious.

Harry turned his attention to the professor, "I admire your work quite a lot, you know. After class I wanted to ask you many questions about your mastery and what I could do to possibly follow in your footsteps, but it seemed as if you would never make the time to speak to the likes of me. Had I not been so detached from my emotions, had I not been used to adults rejecting me, I would say that it would have hurt my feelings quite a lot," Harry confessed blandly, voice as monotone as usual.

Snape unsurprisingly sneered, "and am I supposed to feel bad that I am not kissing the robes of one of the great Potters, boy?" Snape would never admit it, but the boy was slightly making him feel a bit embarrassed.

Harry sighed and frowned, he looked toward the professor but did not yet speak. He deemed it asinine to speak without truly thinking of what he would say.

After a bit more thought Harry shook his head, "I don't want you to kiss my robes, I want you to educate me just as you would any other student, professor." The 'if not I will demand to self-study,' goes unsaid.

Snape tutted and dismissed him, "we have a more pressing matter at hand, the boy is obviously a seer, Albus. We must—"

Harry interrupted and ignored professor Snape's snarl as he did so, "if possible, I would like to keep this between the three of us."

Professor Dumbledore frowned but however, did not immediately object, "why is that, my boy?" He asked instead.

Harry did not feel that he needed a reason but knew that one would have to be given in order to keep the headmaster from telling his parents. What could he give the man in exchange for his silence?

"Firstly, most of my visions are of the past or current events. I have seen the Longbottom's tortured, the Bones' murdered and I… know of Ariana," Harry stated deliberately, pleased upon hearing the headmaster's sharp intake of breath.

Yes, Harry knew of Ariana, but not much. Not much at all but the headmaster needed not to know that.

"Nathan is the-boy-who-lived. I am not fully ignorant as to what this means he is already a target as it is and my parents are stressed from it. A seer of sorts will only add to their plate. A seer such as myself would be very beneficial. Especially those who are the enemy of the Potters-of the boy who lived, don't you agree?"

Snape gripped his shoulder and forced Harry to look at him. Harry who refused to meet his eyes and stared at the man's nose instead, "that is not a child's concern, Mr. Potter."

Harry laughed ruefully, "one would assume so."

Snape released his hold, slightly surprised by the boy's cold tone.

Professor Dumbledore rubbed his face tiredly. He looked 50 years older in his already ancient body. The boy was a mere child, and Dumbledore should not even be considering keeping such knowledge from the boy's parents. However; the boy was right, his brother is the-boy-who-lived, not overly powerful yet but a strong symbol to the public. With a loyal—seer brother who was proving to be quite the prodigy. Who was to say that the boy could not aid in future endeavors? Dumbledore knew that the boy before him would be more inclined to aid him if he were to accept the boy's request tonight. Perhaps, he could even join the Order at the earliest convenience. However; Dumbledore knew that Lily would never allow it, the woman was already so depressed for what her neglect had done to Harry. The child was so closed off, so mature, so calculating, so… Slytherin.

"Alright, Mr. Potter. I will accept your wish and as a sign of true faith and trust, shall we all swear on our magic?" the headmaster asked, professor Snape was in shock if his out of character gaping face was anything to go by.

"You can't be serious—head master he's a chi—"

"All parties present, shall not discuss Harrison Charles Potter's visionary gifts with anyone other than those currently present unless given explicit permission by Harrison Charles Potter himself. So, mote it be," the head master called out as if he were speaking to mother magic herself in a authority, ignoring the potions master.

"So, mote it be," Harry stated breathlessly truly surprised that an adult—especially one of Dumbledor's status would agree to his terms. Oh, Harry knew that a favor would be asked in the future but for now, he would accept what he could get.

After a few moments of silent fury professor Snape as well, snarled a "So mote it be."

Dumbledore smiled, "good. Good. Harry, when you feel that you are having a vision that is of the utmost importance do feel free to come to me."

Harry hummed, "I understand, headmaster."

Dumbledore surprised Harry once more as he knelt before the boy and forced him to look him in the eye. Harry felt no probing in his mind, so he was very confused as to what the headmaster's goal was at this moment. He blinked hard as he heard the voice of a much younger headmaster screaming the name "Grindelwald."

"And please share any visions such as the one of Bones, or the Longbottoms. I could not imagine seeing what you have but if I were to be honest, I would be very scared and shaken. Professor Snape and I both know, and we believe you and we will support and help anyway that we can. Understand, my boy."

Harry stared at him shocked. He felt—he felt, "I am overwhelmed." He stated instead of responding to Dumbledore's words.

Dumbledore looked at him sadly, "that is quite alright, child. Just know that the offer will never go away, ok, my boy?" Harry merely nodded.

"Good, my boy. Good," the headmaster stood and placed a guiding hand on Harry's shoulder and guided him to the door.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, Harry?"

Harry shook his head and he gave the headmaster a genuine shaky smile. One of gratitude, "no, sir. Thank you."

The headmaster's eye lost its usual twinkle as he gaped at the boy. He was slightly surprised but he returned his own beaming smile at the child, patting his back jovially, "think nothing of it, child. Think nothing of it! Goodnight, Harry."

"Good night, headmaster. professor."

The moment the door shut Snape advanced on the headmaster, "Albus, what the hell are you thinking!? Listening to the whims of a child, and a Potter no less! Should I be surprised!?"

The headmaster took a seat at his desk. He pets Fawkes fondly as he did so, "Severus, honestly, the boy really does not deserve your anger, he has not done a thing to you. Your behavior is… childish, "the headmaster reprimanded sternly. He looked over his glasses and was not surprised to see the red tint on the man's cheeks.

The headmaster sighed, "give the boy a chance. Get to know him—both, of them."

Snape looked at the headmaster disbelievingly; "get to know—"

"Yes. Get to know them, Severus. You know not a thing about them, only about the seed who created them. To judge the boys based on that is cruel and unfair and it will not get back at James. Not in the way that you think it will. At least not regarding Harry."

Snape fumed. To be read so easily irritated him to no end. Yes, he wanted Potter to suffer, but knew he could never directly attack the man, nor should he. Lily would never forgive him. Yet, he did unconsciously think that giving the man's spawns hell would make him feel better and in a lot of ways I did, but what did the headmaster mean that it wouldn't get back at Potter Sr?

"James has always left Harry to… his own devices. I do believe that is why the lad is so mature. He's had to take care of himself for quite some time."

This caught Snape's attention, with a raise of his brow he gestured for the head master to continue. With a sigh the headmaster demanded that Snape make a wizard's oath to not relay this information to anyone. Snape complied with a sneer.

"Young Harry was dutifully neglected by his parents. So much so that neither James nor Lily actually know the boy. They raised him through house elves and tutors so that they could focus on Nathan. Harry was not a fussy child in the least, this led them to believe that their actions were not damaging him. They realized much too late that without proper interaction, young Harry withdrew and became colder than any child should be."

Severus sneered at this, "it is unsurprising that James Potter would grow to abuse—" the headmaster silenced the professor with a wave of his hand.

"I would not dare accuse James of such a thing—"

"Of course, you wouldn't, he was and still is your favorite, he could get away with bloody murder and you—" the headmaster attempted to silence the potions professor once more, but the other man refused to be hushed, he was no child.

"NO! You will listen to me. You will not excuse James' behavior. You stand before me, openly stating that one of his brats are abused yet the other is treated like a king, how is any of that excusable to you, Albus!?"

The headmaster refused to look at Snape. He allowed the man his ire as he looked on guiltily. He knew that the treatment of Harrison Potter was unjust and not right. Yet; he did little about it, too focused on the boy's brother, Nathaniel Potter. The headmaster could not afford to worry about the emotional need of another child who would most likely lead a far more normal life than Nathan would.

"Explain James and merlin—Lily's neglectful behavior." Snape demanded which surprised the headmaster who raised a curious brow at the man. "Severus, I need not tell you such a thing, you would only use it against—"

"If you say that I will use it against the Potter's, I will leave. To have you think so little of me Albus. I do not deserve it, "the potion master snarled. Honestly! He was the only professor in the damned school that actually cared about the rare abuse cases the school got! He would never abuse information that could help him help the student, even if the student was a blasted… Potter.

The headmaster considered Snape for a moment before he sighed an apology, "you are right, I lost myself for a moment, forgive me Severus." Snape sneered and aggressively gestured for the headmaster to continue.

"As I said, it was not abuse. Not outright and not on purpose. It was little things you see, not looking at the boy, not touching him, talking to him very little and excluding him from events. He was very isolated you see, and rarely did he attempt to be included in familial events."

Snape looked at the head master in disgust, "why would he try to be included where he was clearly unwanted? Think, Albus!"

The headmaster shook his head, "there is that, however; what I meant was that young Harry also did not attempt to talk or interact with his parents, even as a wee babe. A babe that lacks intelligence and instinctively reacts to emotions. It was almost as if Harry had none, and it got worse as he developed."

Snape nearly rolled his eyes, "he is emotionally stunted. Again, it is unsurprising seeing that he was grossly emotionally neglected."

The headmaster's eye twinkled in fondness, a mere minute ago, he was begging the man before him to stop bullying the young Potter twins and now here the man was defending one of them at every turn and against the headmaster of all people.

"Yes, and also the visions, we not know how long he has gotten them, but from his actions it would explain that he was traumatized long ago, and it further affected his development negatively. As I said, I am in no way defending James or Lily-or even myself and I reckon that they feel quite bad about it-fore I know that I do, and they have also confessed so to me personally. Now, all any of us can do is move forward and work on treating Harrison Potter better."

Snape snorted at that; it was such a Gryffindor want. 'Oh, no repercussions for anyone regarding the neglect of Harrison Potter? That's ok, we will all forgive and forget, and Harry will too.' It was downright asinine.

Snape said nothing in response instead he chose to abruptly leave, and he bid the headmaster good night as he left.

Professor Snape knew what abuse did to magical children in magical families. It damaged them and usually—not always—but usually led them to becoming death eaters. Would Harrison Potter be subjected to the same fate? Did Severus Snape truly want to prevent such a thing or; would he insure that it happened?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six:** A look into relationships (slight filler)

It had been a week since Harry's eventful night with the Headmaster and Professor Snape, and he felt a bit lighter. Of course, he would not go to the Headmaster with every frightful vision but perhaps he could tell the man those he deemed useful or important. There would be no point in bothering the man without good reason otherwise.

It surprised him greatly when professor Snape himself had later approached Harry and offered him additional reading materials and demanded that he read through the subject matter as quickly as possible and report back to him. He sneered at Harry and told him that if he understood the subject matter than he could approach him about more challenging course work. However; if he could not comprehend the readings, he was told not to bother the man in the future about additional work if he could not understand the material graciously offered because he was a simpleton. The man was truly a mystery, it had to be a talent to be so hostile and yet so helpful.

After such an eventful week it was no wonder that Harry had felt so stressed, especially due to Nathan who refused to let matters lie and continued to further his investigation in regard to the corridor. Nathan would whisper his theories to him in passing and Harry could only be grateful that Nathan did not attempt to involve Hermione or Terry; two true Ravenclaws who would jump at the challenge of solving the "riddle" of the third corridor.

Harry shook the worry from his head and continued his stroll to relieve the stress his visions and brother were giving him.

"Mr. Potter," A gloomy voice drawled from behind.

Harry paused mid-step and turned to face the unexpected guest. Harry had taken to taking his strolls deep within the dungeons, not even Slytherins ventured as far as he dared to. The deeper part of the dungeons was mainly used for storage and it was due to that no one usually dared to venture there; besides the house elves, and ghosts. Harry would have been surprised if the person who called out was another living person; seeing that it was the Bloody Baron caused Harry to relax.

"You are the Slytherin's house ghost… Sir Baron, good evening," Harry greeted politely.

The Baron released an eerie chuckle, "sir," he repeated mockingly. "You are an interesting boy, aren't you Harrison Potter?" The Baron asked as he floated closer to Harry.

Harry did not shy away in the slightest, "I actually think I am quite ordinary sir—boring even." Harry did not like having attention on him and he has been sure to stay in the background during his short time in Hogwarts so far. He could only guess as to why the Bloody Baron— Slytherin's house ghost of all people would approach him. Even the Hufflepuff ghost known as the Friar avoided him.

"Is that what you want people to think, Mr. Potter?" The Baron asked in a curious whisper his eyes were alight with something akin to amusement.

Harry grimaced.

The Baron smiled in delight, "come, let's continue our walk Mr. Potter."

Harry knew a demand when he heard one and walked alongside the Baron with Caution.

"Do relax, Mr. Potter, I do not plan for any harm to come to you. I simply would like to get to know you, and perhaps even become friends. The Grey Lady does not unnerve you so, why do I?"

Harry thought on how to respond as he tried to ignore the screams in his mind—the screams of the Grey Lady herself as she was brutally stabbed to death by none other than the ghost of the man beside him. "I am sorry for being so biased, sir. I do admit that the fact that you are drenched in blood makes me very cautious. I cannot tell if it is from a self-inflicted wound or otherwise."

The Baron grimaced, "clever you are. I see no point in lying to a future companion, some of the blood is indeed another's."

The confession surprised Harry, the Baron seemed intent on getting into his good graces, but why? "I see, and some of it is yours?"

The Baron nodded, "yes, and some of it is mine." His face held a self-depreciating smile before he seemed to physically shake himself away from the dark thoughts he was obviously having. "Let's move on from such depressing topics, shall we? I am very curious about you. You have left an impression on the Grey Lady and even the Friar, it was only a matter of time before I approached you, don't you agree?"

"I do not believe that the impression I have given the Friar is a good one." Harry said thoughtfully.

"Nevertheless, it is an impression." The Baron said with amusement in his tone. In reality the Friar was worried about the boy, but the Friar worries over any student who isn't openly happy or chubby as he, that was only normal for the fat ghost. "Which class is your favorite thus far? Most of my Slytherin's enjoy Potions."

Harry frowned, "I am not a Slytherin," he stated firmly, Harry did not need such rumors spread by the ghost.

"But you should be," the Baron stated with confidence, fore he knew it to be fact. Harry knew that it was, but it still made him cringe internally to hear it aloud.

Their conversation went onto less antagonistic topics as the Baron Continued his questions. They seemed to be genuine questions about Harry's person and Harry began to feel nervous at some point. He was suspicious of the Baron's curiosity in him. Most people did not care for him beyond the fact that he is The-Boy-Who-Lived's older brother and to many of the Baron's questions, Harry found that it was quite the struggle to answer them. The questions were mundane, things such as; "what is your favorite colors?" What are your hobbies?" "What is your favorite book?" The Baron even asked things about his schooling and the ghost seemed most interested in his studies asking if Harry's courses were challenging enough and he laughed robustly when Harry had bluntly answered no. The Baron seemed unable to run out of questions and he only asked things that Harry had only ever discussed in passing with his brother, Remus and sometimes Mousy.

"Sir Baron, I must admit that I am a bit overwhelmed, this is the most I have ever spoken with another who was not my brother," Harry confessed uncomfortably, he sounded very tired.

"Well, it is high time that you change that and who better to do so with than a new friend, hm?" The Baron questioned sternly. He had never had children of his own but grew fond of many of Hogwarts' students throughout the centuries. On occasion he found himself a parental figure of orphaned students or students who came from a bad home, he could not help but drift towards them and Harry Potter was no different even if he was not in the house of Slytherin.

Harry felt oddly chastised and bowed his head apologetically as he apologized quietly. The Baron huffed in good nature and graciously accepted Harry's apology and the boy's shoulders lifted ever so slightly. 'He is still a child under that cold demeaner,' The Baron thought to himself and he felt oddly relieved. He began to inquire about the boy's classmates but felt the presence of something most dreadful at the end of the hall.

"Mr. Potter, I do so believe that it is time to turn around and return to your dorm," the Baron said suddenly as they both stopped and ventured no further. Harry turned toward the Baron with a confused expression on his face before he was suddenly assaulted by a violent vivid vision of a man crouched in a corner of what Harry assumed to be the dungeon that he currently stood in. He saw the figure gagging as silver fluid dribbled from its chin and suddenly, the figure looked up and Harry could only make out the glow of two red orbs where the man's eyes would be before he stood up sharply and advanced in Harry and the Baron's direction.

Harry looked down the hall, shocked and frightened by what he saw. Immediately he drew his wand as he began to back away slowly back from whence, he came. The hall they currently resided in was dreadfully long, it was why Harry took such a liking to it in the first place, but he would not be returning here anytime soon.

The Baron watched with intrigue; the boy was clearly no Gryffindor as he was not advancing down the hall but backing away. Cautiously, he hovered by Harry's side as he too made sure that was ever down the hall came no further.

Once the two finally made it around the corridor, they ran into no other than professor Snape himself.

"What are you doing, down here, Potter—" Snape began to demand. However; he stopped short when he saw how pale the boy's face appeared.

"I need to speak with the headmaster, it is very urgent, sir," Harry said quietly.

The Baron made eye contact with Severus and the concern was evident on the ghost's face. He nodded politely to Severus before he disappeared through a nearby wall.

Severus' lips formed a thin line as he nodded and prompted the boy to follow with a guiding hand on his shoulder. Once they had reached the headmaster's office, Snape despised the information that was shared. There was a threat within Hogwarts and the threat sounded like a humanoid creature with red eyes and that sounded all too familiar to the potions master as he swept away to his quarters and began to formulate a plan that would protect the Philosopher's Stone from his former master's hands.

It was breakfast, only a few days later when the owls arrived carrying parchment for those who would receive mail. Harry was surprised when his owl Hedwig arrived with several letters—not only from his parents but from Remus and Sirius as well.

Harry had written them first, of course, but they were short missives and he never expected anything back, of course. In his letters he had spoken about his teachers, his classes and his finding of the kitchen. Nothing worth value, in his opinion.

'Hello, Harry,

I am so glad to hear from you. I am so impressed that you are determined to be the top of your year. I have no doubt that you will do it. Please do not overdo it. Remember to rest and have fun, okay?

Your father and I have been quite lost with ourselves. We have never been away from the two of you for so long. James has decided to take an auror position and I have decided to go for my mastery in charms, wish me luck! I'll need it. You showed a deep interest in charms with your tutors, I believe you had told one of them that you wanted to create a charm yourself? When I get my masters, perhaps you could consider me as your benefactor? You would not be inclined to, of course! It is just something to keep in mind.

I love you very much, I hope to hear from you soon.

Love, your mother.

Harry almost snorted, he could practically hear all the questions she asked at the end of statements. His mother was always so unsure when she spoke to him, and she somehow managed to convey it through a letter. It was so very endearing.

Harry frowned at her sly offer of apprenticeship; he had already decided to ask professor Flitwick when the time came.

Harry wordlessly enlarged the letter from his father and began to read it dutifully.

My heir, Harry,

It is unsurprising that you are quite the bookworm, and now that you have said it, I expect no less. We shall celebrate at the end of the year once you have acquired the top position of your year.

I admit that it's rather impressive that you can enjoy… Severus Snape's classes; however, it is irritating to know that he disrespects you so, but upon your and—unfortunately Nathan's request, I will not intervene. However; you are a Potter, do not allow yourself to be treated with such disrespect for too long, without retaliation. However, you plan to fix this situation, do so quickly and discretely.

On a more important note; Rogue Death Eater attacks have been on the rise lately. I have become an active duty auror in order to keep myself busy and lessen their attacks. Your mother has begun to work for her mastery in charms. She is apprenticing with Aubrey Starbarn, that charms master who tutored you and Nathan when young. The charm she is creating for her mastery is a charm that will pinpoint who is a Death Eater. Apparently, they all have some kind of mark. Speaking of dangerous Death Eaters, Nathan has told me about the third corridor and its apparent danger. He is very curious about it, and he believed that the headmaster would have told me why it was so dangerous. Well, he hasn't. Be sure Nathan stays away from it and perhaps find out why it is so dangerous and relay your findings to me if you would.

—Your father, James Potter.

p.s. good on you for finding the kitchens. Your uncles and I wanted to give you and your brother a… special map that would have disclosed of its location on your 13th birthdays, but we cannot find it, but it seems that you won't be needing it anyway. This letter will tear itself apart, right about… now.

Harry had no outward reaction to the letter ripping itself apart and throwing itself on the nearest candle. His father had relayed some rather… harsh messages to him, he had not expected his father to be so smart and paranoid about such a thing though.

"Harry, are you alright? Your letter…" Hermoine began, unsure of what to say, for she knew Harry despised it when she became too nosy. Before Harry could respond, Nathan shoved him over and plopped down next to him, throwing his own letters onto the tables.

"What was that about, Harrison?" his brother asked curiously as he approached. Harry didn't miss Hermione and a few other Ravenclaws listening in.

"Father made the letter tear itself apart upon my finishing reading it," Harry indulged, he saw no harm in giving them that truth. Nathan's brow furrowed before he stated, "weird."

Nathan further got into Harry's space, head practically on his shoulder, "look what dad, wrote!"

Harry raised a brow as the letter was shoved into his face, he was not surprised by the severe difference in their letters that their father had written them.

'Ickle Nathan,

It is good to hear from you, kid. Stop worrying about us! Your mother and I are just fine, as fine as can be when two kids you've raised for eleven years suddenly go off to boarding school! We are so fine that we've gotten jobs and hobbies. That's right, your dad is an auror, just like you want to be when you grow up. You can look forward to future visits at the ministry, without all the cameras and attention.

Your mom has probably already told you in her own letter, but she will be getting her mastery in charms, something that she had put on hold long ago. I have not the faintest clue as to what charm she is creating for it; you see, to get your mastery in things like charms, potions, and alchemy, you pretty much have to create something new. It's difficult, but your mom already seems to know what it is that she wants to create.

Anyway, I'm proud of your courage for wanting to stand up to Snivellus on your own, but be careful, that greasy git will be extremely unfair because of who you are related to. Your brother possibly has a plan that will make the bat of the dungeons stop his harassment of you two, perhaps you should talk to him about it.

I'm glad for your adventurous heart son, but, listen to Albus, and stay away from the third corridor. There is no debate on this.

Your dad, James.

"What am I supposed to be looking at, Nathaniel? The part where father tells you to stay away from the third corridor that you've already attempted to sneak off to?" Harry asked.

Nathan's ears and cheeks became a bright shade of pink, "No! The part about the plan to stop the harassment, of course!" Nathan exclaimed exasperatedly.

Harry didn't miss the small glares from a few Ravenclaws as Nathan's loud voice could be heard by most of their table. Nathan was naturally loud, louder than most of the Ravenclaws, whose table was second quietest in the dining hall. Slytherin unsurprisingly came first.

"Nathaniel, please lower your voice," Harry demanded curtly. Nathan ducked his head sheepishly and apologized.

"What is he doing here, anyway?" a disgruntled second year Ravenclaw girl demanded.

"He's sharing news from our parents." Harry answered so that a blushing Nathan wouldn't have to.

The second year began to open her mouth again, when Harry interrupted her, "he is not bothering you. Instead of bothering my brother, please go back to eating your breakfast."

Her cheeks turned a faint tint of red as her eyes showed her open surprise, "how dare you—" she began, but was yet again cut off, this time by a fellow second year, who went by the name of Anthony Goldstein.

"Mindy, mind your business. There are no rules stating that Potter's brother cannot sit here. You're making a fool out of yourself," the blond boy exclaimed, he gave Harry the slightest of nods, which Harry raised an eyebrow at before he nodded back himself.

The girl huffed and snatched her things as she left the dining hall in a huff.

Nathan looked extremely uncomfortable, "I can leave if need be…"

Harry looked at him with genuine curiosity, "you've already caused some sort of damage, why leave now?" Hermione said Harry's name in indignation, however; a few upper years giggled behind their hands, as they often got to hear Harry's blunt and abrasive remarks. It was so endearing how he truly meant no harm and it was even more endearing that he would apologize if he did offend. The upper years had taken quite a liking to the beautiful boy and often kept an eye out for him.

Nathan's cheeks puffed up in embarrassment as the others laughed and Harry looked around slightly confused.

"Anyway, we will talk about the contents of the letter, later, in private, Nathaniel," Harry said instead of asking everyone what was so funny. He didn't understand those in his house, some of them acted as if they were scared of him, while others acted as if he were a doll who could not walk on his own, it was all kind of irritating, however; he did not do much to stop it.

Nathan shrugged, "kay," he accepted. Before he left, he was sure to take an enormous bite out of Harry's treacle tart.

Harry watched him go and returned to his letters.

'Dear Lily-esque Potter,' Harry openly snorted this time, garnering the curious attention of Terry who he ignored.

Sirius had commented how odd it was that Harry was on the prettier side but didn't look much like Lily, yet he was "pretty" just like her. This nickname must be some sort of joke on that.

'Thank you for your letter, kid, it is crucial that you write me every week. However, next time, do try and not to sound so bloody blunt and boring! I mean come on, you're 11 for Merlin's sake!

Anyway, Mr. Smarty Pants be sure to take your brother to the kitchens. It would be a good bonding experience. James, Remus, the rat and I bonded the most in the kitchens. I know that you and your brother are already pretty close, but you never know what could change or happen. (I'm winking.)

I trust that you are looking out for Nathan? What do you plan to do about Snivellus? Your father is sure that you will get the situation under control as soon as possible and I trust his word but you're a kid and might need a little help. Which is why I, the most generous and kind Sirius Black have given you a few pages of my prank journal. I know, I know, I am most kind and generous and handsome. You are so very welcome.

—Written with care, Padfoot

Harry neatly folded the letter and other pieces of parchment with his mother's letter. He plans to put them in an empty compartment in his trunk for safe keeping—when he could—if the letters weren't spelled to tear themselves apart.

Remus' letter included a package that Harry opened tenderly. It was a book—a fictional one titled, "The Once and Future King." By an author of the name T.H White, how curious.

Hallo, pup

I am always proud of you and your studies, always. Never doubt that.

However, I must remind you to enjoy times of leisure such as reading for pleasure or spending more time with your brother and friends. I remind you with the best of intentions and I do so hope that you indulge me.

The book I have gifted to you is not new. As you can tell it is worn and loved because it is my favorite book and one I have read it many times as an adult and as a Hogwarts' student myself. It is a tale of "characters" that you and I know of as real, but their stories are re-imagined by a muggle! I often found myself getting lost in the pages and author's story. I hope that you will read it and tell me your thoughts on it.

I also implore you to continue to be the mature one and being polite to all your professors and continue growing your education. Please write me again soon, hopefully about the friends you are making.

Love, Mooney

Harry added Remus' letter with the others as he carefully sat his book to the side. As Harry saw student after student stand and leave the dining hall, Harry knew that it was time for class. Potions was his first and with the material professor Snape had given him (and that he shared with Nathan, of course) he knew he that he would be more than ready for the day's lesson.


	7. Anything for my brother

**Chapter seven:** Anything for my brother

Snape observed Harrison Potter intently as the boy worked.

Potter was revered by the first year Ravenclaws, whether it was out of fear or simple admiration, or inappropriate fascination with the boy's "mysterious" personality. Ha! If only they knew he was a seer. No… that would be no better, they would demand that the boy tell their fortunes or some other asinine drivel.

Beyond that, Snape could not understand why the Ravenclaw students were so enamored with the boy, perhaps Flitwick could understand… It was... Intriguing; watching the boy's interactions with the half goblin. Flitwick seemed to like the boy quite a lot and went about randomly complimenting him, and Potter had been severely awkward to the compliments as if he weren't used to getting them at all. He most likely wasn't.

As Snape thought more about Potter's performance in his class so far; he begrudgingly admitted that the boy had been doing extremely well, it was obvious that he was used to brewing and knew what he was doing-well knew as much as a fourth year, at least. Hell, the boy also seemed to enjoy potions despite Snape's attempt to make the class hell for the boy in the beginning. Snape hated to think about his deplorable behavior. The boy was nothing like the dreadful Potter senior or even the youngest argumentative Potter but he-Severus Snape had downright bullied the Potter heir. There was nothing to be done about what was already done. The Potter heir was talented and somewhat intelligent in his own right and not only that, but the boy was a seer as well. Snape could benefit greatly from being seen as the boy's mentor and confident and so he decided then and there that he would move forward and possibly teach the boy a thing or two. His brother, however, Snape had chosen to ignore him outright unless it was to take points for his dunderheaded behavior which the younger Potter was prone to, unlike his brother.

As he continued to watch, Snape also realized the boy was a downright perfectionist. He hated to turn in anything less than perfect, and the boy was able to successfully identify a potions potency by its colors as most masters learn in their later years of study. To say that Snape was not impressed would be a lie.

Class time was coming to an end and the students began to add last minute additions to their potions. Potter had finished earlier and discreetly studied from the material that Snape had given him previously.

"Class dismissed. Clean up and leave. Potter, stay behind," Snape demanded gruffly, he did not bother with waiting for a response as he swept the room and aided students in bottling what they had so that they could leave as soon as possible and once the other students left, Snape began to grade swiftly, if the colors were too off it lowered the student's grade slightly. Unlike with essays Snape did not grade the younger year students too harshly on their potions.

After a while, Potter dutifully approached Snape's desk and waited for orders. Snape peered up at him from his chair, "well? Sit."

Snape was satisfied when the boy simply nodded and did so.

"I take it that you have already begun to review the material that I graciously provided?" Snape inquired.

Potter seemed to think carefully before he spoke, and Snape was further impressed that one so young would choose his words carefully. Only most Slytherins were trained to do so, and they were trained harshly and strictly by their parents or tutors. Surely, Potter senior would not have taught the boy before Snape to behave in such a way, and thus, Snape deduced that a tutor was the one to teach Harry the skill.

"Yes, sir. I have finished half of, 'Altheda's Journal of Useless Herbs, and I have also read most of my material from 'One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, and the contrast is quite interesting. It seems that Phylida Spore disregarded most muggle herbs and fungi in her works unlike Altheda. However; the material that you gave me is not so much about potions making am I correct to assume that you want me to remember the basic plants and other ingredients beforehand?"

Snape's smile was feral which would have probably scared most other students, but Potter did not seem affected in the slightest.

"You are correct, Mr. Potter and in your observations regarding your reading material, you are spot on. Some of the most interesting potions use muggle herbs, usually the more medical ones. Perhaps… I was correct in my assessment; you are indeed not as dunderheaded as I had thought and you can obviously comprehend more difficult material but just to be sure. You will not write the essay given on the rubric, you obviously understand potion settings and safety and will not need to detail the dangers of idiotic mistakes like the others. You instead shall write an essay on Altheda's studies and potions that would not exist today if not for her. What potions might that be? Well, it is up to you to research such a thing. Here," Snape said as he handed to slips of paper to Potter.

"One of those slips is a permission slip to get your needed materials from the restricted section in the library, some important reading material is there that will aid you in your studies. Do not abuse this. Yet another gift that I am graciously giving you." Snape slightly sneered as he spoke and Potter responded with a quiet "yes sirs" and "thank you's," as he spoke. Snape nodded and made a note to himself to ensure that the boy always upheld such politeness. It would assist him well in the future. "I am glad that you understand, Mr. Potter. Moving on, the other slip will be given to professor McGonagall."

"It is a form excusing your tardiness, but the time is written for three minutes ago so do not be any more late than you already are. You are dismissed." Snape said as he did not wait for a response from the boy as he stood up and exited the room. He noted with satisfaction that Potter exited seconds later and left in the direction that would lead him to the halls where the Transfiguration course was held.

Snape still found it hard to talk to the boy, his dreadful father was always at the center of his mind but he would force more interaction with the Potter heir in the future because the boy was so unlike Potter senior that it would not be hard to separate the two in in his mind in the future. Snape would not be accepting a less than perfect essay from Potter, and he would get it even if the boy had to write it ten times over.

The next few weeks passed by quickly and relatively with little to no major problems. The Ministry of Magic visited briefly and questioned the professor's, and even Harry about the night of the troll attack. They had come to no definite conclusion and the case is identified as unsolved and thus if any other suspicious persons or activities are revealed than the M.o.M would once again become involved. Nathan as curious as ever, involved himself and found out through Hermione about the visitation from the M.o.M. Luckily, the girl kept out their involvement. Harry could do nothing to prevent Nathan from discovering about the troll in general, but he would do everything to prevent Nathan from discovering his involvement in getting rid of the troll.

Luckily, Nathan had not caught on. He was much too busy with his position as Gryffindor's newly appointed star seeker. A position that he got by breaking the rules. The story that Harry had been told was that Malfoy attempted to "steal" Neville's remembrall and the only way to prevent such a thing was flying after Malfoy who had dared Nathan to do so and retrieve it from his hands. Nathan's pride would not allow him to do otherwise. Harry had not expressed his disagreement in rewarding Nathan's disregard for the rules, nor did he voice the fact that Nathan lacked the much-needed experience of playing actual Quidditch in a team. No, he did not openly voice his disagreement because he would not dare speak against the decisions of an adult-Nathan's head of house-and Nathan seemed so very pleased with himself for making the team that Harry would have felt bad to bring up anything negative about Nathan's new position. So, Harry simply congratulated him and promised to support him and that's how he ended up in the Gryffindor stands, standing between Ronald Weasley who stood with Seamus Finnigan to his right and Neville Longbottom to his left. Harry went as far as to allow his brother to place his Gryffindor scarf around his neck as he played.

Nathan was doing very well; it was obvious that he was flying with inexperience but he made up for it with his natural skill and Harry tensed the moment he could tell that Nathan spotted the snitch. Harry began to quietly clap and softly cheer Nathan on as everyone else whooped and hollered but he suddenly stopped his clapping as he was violently assaulted with a vivid vision of Nathan screaming before hitting the ground and immediately quieting as his body and limbs lay in inappropriate angles and before Harry knew it, he was choking on a sob due to a vision that felt all too real.

"Harry, mate. Are you okay?" Neville asked worriedly as he placed a supporting and comforting hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry looked at the other boy, and his panic must have shown on his face as the other boy's hand was replaced with his arms and he held Harry in a comforting hold. Harry wanted to tell the other boy that no, he was absolutely not alright because he just saw his brother die before his own eyes. Ron, who still had his eyes on the game said, "hey, something's wrong with Nathan!" Harry internally screamed as he saw his brother's broom jerking and fighting against his control. Harry excused himself and broke from Neville's embraced as he ran to the bottom of the stands. When he saw Nathan truly lose his grip on the broom, he made haste and pushed through anyone in his way. He had just made it to the bottom of the stairs when he heard not only Nathan's screams but the screams of all who noticed that something was horribly, horribly wrong.

Harry continued to run towards the field as he saw his brother falling fast. When he was right under Nathan, he wasted no time and took out his wand, "ARRESTO MOMENTUM" he screamed as many times as he could with the short time that he had.

"ARRESTO MOMENTUM, ARRESTO MOMENTUM, ARRESTO MOMENTUM, AR-" before Harry could repeat the incantation once more, Nathan fell directly on him.

"Harrison! Merlin, Harrison, wake up!" Nathan screamed.

"'M wake…" Harry managed, but he found it extremely difficult to speak, was he lying down? He tried to sit up but a sharp pain in his right arm and Nathan's own hands refrained him from doing so.

"Stay down, Harrison! Professor Flitwick, I think his arm is broken!" Were there others? Harry tried to look around, but black and white moving blobs clouded his vision.

"I can see that Mr. Potter, Madam Pomfrey is on her way, in the meantime, professor McGonagall could you check on Mr. Nathaniel while I do my best to see the damage made to my Raven?" McGonagall nodded, and had to use brute force to extract Nathan from Harry without hurting either of the two.

"Harry? Can you hear me?" Professor Flitwick inquired. Harry thought that he responded with "yes sir" but he did not see professor Flitwick grimace as he merely released a sound that sounded like a gurgled hiss. Professor Flitwick proceeded to shine a light from the tip of his wand in Harry's eyes, but Harry barely registered it and proceeded to vomit all over the man's robes. Flitwick merely gently held his head sideways so that he would not swallow any of it and choke, he then proceeded to run his fingers through Harry's hair in comfort. It almost distracted Harry from the awful pressure in his head that made him feel like his head was going to burst.

"A broken arm, a concussion, and-" Professor Flitwick poked lightly at his ribs and Harry finally managed to cry. Tears fell from his eyes and he whimpered like the little boy he was. Flitwick apologized before he spoke to the forming group at large, "he has a bruised or broken rib also." The half goblin finished, Harry did not know who the man was talking to and he did not care unless it was someone who would make him stop hurting.

Harry was instructed to swallow by who he thought sounded like professor Snape and he did so successfully, not even grimacing at the taste of his own vomit. It must have deemed him able to ingest potions because a moment later, liquid was forced into his mouth and he was once more instructed to swallow and seconds after he did so he went into a deep sleep.

"Madam Pomfrey! Harrison is waking up!" Nathan nearly shouted.

"Nathaniel, please lower your voice," Harry requested through slight gritted teeth. Nathan apologized and handed him a cup of water. Harry thanked him and tried to sit up but a weight on his legs prevented him from doing so. What he did not expect in the slightest was to see his mother sleeping deeply as she rested her head on her arms atop of Harry's legs.

"Mum! Mum, get up, Harrison's awake!" Nathan said urgently as he gently shook their mother. Lily woke up slowly and when she looked at Harry she began to cry softly and from how puffy her eyes were she had already cried quite a lot. Harry grimaced, uncomfortable with her display of emotions and he decided to ignore her. Instead, he inquired as to how long he had been out of commission and was appalled to learn from Nathan that he had been unconscious for three days.

"Harry, how are you feeling?" His mother asked in a whisper as she cradled his face in her hands, and Harry was overwhelmed by the tenderness of it all. She did not touch him like this, only Nathan received touches like this. Harry was saved from responding when Madam Pomfrey abruptly arrived.

"Mr. Potter, good afternoon!" She said without preamble, she obviously needed no reply as she politely requested that his mother step aside as she begun to check him over.

"Do you remember what happened?" She asked softly. Harry responded in the negative and she tutted in response.

"You used your body to cushion Mr. Nathan's fall from more than 100 feet in the air. Had you not been so quick witted and used Arresto Moment against Mr. Nathan's person, you both would have been dead. Unfortunately, however; the spell was not enough and once he landed; he sprained his knee and wrist and he broke your arm, two of your ribs and gave you quite the concussion. Do you know what a concussion is, Mr. Potter?" Harry once again responded in the negative and Madam Pomfrey smiled at him kindly.

"A concussion is an injury to the brain that results in temporary loss of normal brain function. It usually is caused by a blow to the head or in this case, your brother landing on you."

Nathan, more like Lily than Harry ever could be began to silently weep; "I'm really sorry, Harrison! I was angry when you said that I should wait until I was more experienced, but you were right because look what happened!"

Lily held Nathan in a comforting embrace while squeezing Harry's knee in supportive comfort. Harry wanted to respond but his head hurt too badly, instead he politely requested a pain relief potion from Madame Pomfrey which she kindly provided. He waited a few minutes for the potion to take effect and before Madam Pomfrey left he asked what his recovery time was and was relieved to learn that with proper care, healing magic and the ingestion of potions; Harry would make a full recovery in a mere week and a half. She then left to inform the rest of the staff that Harry was awake.

Harry looked to his brother and mother, "I do not blame you for my current… predicament." Harry said jokingly as he lifted his armed that was surrounded with a brace-or was it a cast? Harry did not really know but it fascinated him.

Nathan did not laugh and only sniffled loudly as his eyes began to water once more.

Harry sighed, "Nathaniel, please calm yourself. I am fine, we are both fine. If I had not acted as I did than you would be dead. I am grateful that we both got away with none too serious injuries. However; I hope this has taught you, and your captain that you should practice more before participating in future games."

Nathan looked away and looked shyly at their mother and gestured for her to speak. Harry raised a brow in intrigue.

Lily herself grimaced as she spoke, "Nathan is not allowed to play again until second year. Your dad was here briefly but he was called back into work after a meeting with the headmaster and Nathan's head of house. He was none too pleased to hear of the injuries that you suffered from saving Nathan from falling due to Nathan's inexperience of playing Quidditch. He said it was a preventable injury to his heir-or something like that. You know heir talk from your father irritates me and makes me uncomfortable." Harry did not know this, but he did not bother to mention so as his mother continued to speak, "Anyway, it is against the rules for first years to play on the teams anyhow. I really think your dad is angrier at the fact that Nathan was given permission to do so without his permission and so he has informed the headmaster and professor Mcgonagall that Nathan will not be playing until he properly tries for the team next year."

"I see." Harry said. Internally, he was impressed with his father. Harry thought that his father would be proud that Nathan could join the team so early due to his raw talent alone but obviously that was not the case. Harry asked Nathan how he felt about the situation.

"Harrison. Without you, I'd have been dead," Nathan said as if Harry's question was really stupid. "I LOVE Quidditch. Don't get me wrong but knowing all the plays and rules is extremely different from participating in the game. I was excited but I wasn't ready and even though you were apprehensive, you supported me playing and I just cannot be angry about being unable to play, not when I have your support either way." Without asking, Nathan crawled into his bed and hugged him with his nearest arm. "Thanks for saving me, bro."

"Of course, Nathaniel. I'm very proud of your acceptance of the situation and it relieves me greatly that you are willing to wait a bit longer to play."

Nathan smiled briefly before engaging he and their mother in tales of his adventures thus far, Nathan also spoke of his new friends which Harry briefly laughed at as Nathan had listed most of Gryffindor. Unsurprisingly, the boy-who-lived would be popular in that particular house. Harry just hoped that Nathan would not be too hurt by those who are only getting close to him due to his title alone.

Once Nathan and his mother had left, Harry was allowed other visitors and throughout the day he was visited by other Ravenclaws-specifically the upper years and a handful of Hufflepuffs that he had become friendly with due to their similar class schedules. The most surprising visitor so far had to be one Draco Malfoy.

"Potter. Glad to see that you didn't die due to your brother's horrible flying," Malfoy said as he approached Harry's bed, and plucking a strand of hair from Harry's robe as he made a face of distaste.

"Now, now, Malfoy, no need to insult my brother. I must say, your visit is a surprise. A welcomed one, but a surprise nonetheless," Harry said as he gestured for Malfroy to take a seat in the chair next to his bed.

Malfoy politely declined his offer, "no thank you, I just came by to ensure that you were in fact not dead and to also invite you and yours to a Yule ball that my family and I will be hosting come the season. I do hope to see you there, and please give regards from my Mother to Sirius, she hopes to see him there as well," Malfoy placed a few invitation cards on the nightstand next to Harry's bed and atop of them laid a chocolate frog.

Malfroy exited and only moments later did Terry and Hermione enter, and Terry looked on apologetically as Hermione engulfed Harry in a hug, avoiding his bad arm as she sobbed loudly. Harry comforted her and assured the two that he was just fine to which Hermione berated him, informing him that he did not see Nathan fall onto him, and how scary it was to see Harry so dazed and confused just because he was hit on the head too hard and Harry received a vicious glare from Terry when he tried to brush his injuries off. "Not cool, mate. Look at you, all banged up in a hospital bed. You could have died." Harry made sure to really think about their worries and chose smartly to simply nod and not verbally reply. Harry supposed that they are just overreacting, and he had to admit that it felt good to have the two worry over him. Not once did the two mention Nathan and furthermore they did not let him disregard his own health. They cared about him, and Harry supposed that he cared about them too. Not as much as he did Nathan but much more than he did others that he did not consider family. Perhaps, they really are-dare he say; his friends.

While Harry was trying to process his internal struggle to understand the concept of having friends that were not Nathan, he was interrupted by Hermione who informed him that Snape was the one that hexed Nathan's broom as she had witnessed it herself and stopped him by setting the professor's robes on fire. Terry backed Hermione up and the two confessed that they would be going to the headmaster about it. However, Harry implored them to do no such thing, insisting that he would do so himself. After a few minutes of arguing the three come to a shaky agreement to allow Harry to speak on their behalf. He did not really know what to believe, because Nathan still fell despite the two's efforts to stop professor Snape who had supposedly been jinxing/hexing the broom himself.

After thirty more minutes the three friends were interrupted by headmaster Dumbledore and professor Snape who kindly but sternly dismissed the two uninjured students, informing them that they were past curfew. Harry had not realized that it was so late and bid the two goodnight, informing him that he would see them soon and whispering to them that he would inform the headmaster of the situation mentioned earlier in private.

Once the two left, the headmaster took the seat next to his bed and professor Snape chose to remain standing next to the older man.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Potter?" the headmaster inquired softly.

"Just fine, considering the circumstances headmaster."

The headmaster smiled tiredly; no doubt tired from the week's events. No doubt the headmaster was being hounded by the public. One of the Hufflepuffs that Harry had been familiar with as of late was Ernest Macmillan. During Macmillan's brief visit, he had brought the dreadful Daily Prophet and within its papers were multiple articles that were tearing the headmaster and even his brother apart. Claiming that the headmaster allowed a first-year student to play since said student was Nathaniel Potter, the-boy-who-lived. The story in the paper went as far as to paint Harry as the poor neglected stepping stool of the boy-who-lived who was expected to sacrifice himself for his brother and Harry found it comical how that part was not so farfetched, but he saved his brother because he loved him and it was Harry's responsibility as the heir to look after him, there was no other reason.

Snape interrupted his thoughts as he chose to speak, "Mr. Potter, you acted very quickly before your brother's fall. You even used the best spell for the situation despite having little time to think or process the situation." As Snape spoke, he stared intently at Harry, it almost felt as if he were trying to force eye contact. Harry had never been a fan of such things and made it a point to stare at people's noses. When Snape could not find what he was searching for he simply continued to stare until the headmaster spoke for them, "did you have a vision, Mr. Potter?"

Harry was hesitant but he nodded in the affirmative, "yes, I saw Nathaniel die. I am sure of it. The moment his body had hit the ground, he stopped screaming and his head was at such an odd angle but what really gave it away was the dead look in his eyes. I've seen the look of death before, and that was it."

The two older men released harsh breaths and Harry himself breathed deeply; he was relieved to have said it aloud.

"I am fine. Nathaniel is alive and well. It didn't happen." Harry said aloud, it was the same thing he had been telling himself since he woke up. It was comforting. Harry peered at the adults before him and saw how their mouths were thinned in what Harry assumed to be skepticism and it made him frown, slightly hurt for some reason.

"Mr. Potter, may I hug you?" The headmaster asked suddenly, yet softly, and it caught Harry off guard tremendously. Growing up he received hugs from Nathan, and Mousy and then later Remus and now occasionally from his mother but it took a long while for him to not feel awkward. Would hugging the headmaster be awkward? Without speaking Harry forced himself to relax and slowly used his free arm to express invitation and the headmaster beamed at him as he engulfed him in a comforting embrace as he also stroke his hair.

"Mr. Potter, since you already know of her, I do not believe that it would make matters worse for you to hear this. However, just keep it between us, understand, my boy?" Harry felt good and snuggled closer to the headmaster but nodded his understanding. Harry wanted to cry but he did not understand why. "Good, lad, good. Well, did you know that I personally witnessed the death of my sister?" Both Harry and Snape sucked in harsh breaths of air.

"And after I witnessed such an awful thing, I desperately wanted a hug, but I was all alone and I never got one and I think that I would have felt a lot better if I had and I want to tell you that it is because of you that Nathan did not die. You saved your brother and he is alive as I'm sure you saw earlier."

Yes. Nathan was alive but, in the vision, that Harry witnessed he wasn't. When he was laid on the ground with a dead eye stare and that scared him so very badly and even while his mother was here she did not truly ask how Harry felt emotionally and he was glad she didn't because he would have probably cry as he was now and she would not have been able to cope with seeing such strong emotion from Harry. When he had brushed her worry off earlier and assured her that she was fine she looked extremely relieved and immediately began to coddle Nathan without prodding Harry further. Harry began to sob without realizing it.

"He's alive. He's alive. He's alive, Harry. You saved him." The headmaster said as he gently rocked them back and forth. Harry had never been hugged or held in such a manner and he supposed that that is his own fault. It makes him feel uncomfortable and out of sorts to display emotions that make him appear weak. However, right now, he did feel weak, but he felt that in the presence of such powerful individuals such a the headmaster and professor Snape that it was okay to show such weakness. Especially in front of professor Snape who did not consider him to be strong or powerful in the first place.

Speaking of professor Snape, the man had finally chosen to take the chair located at the other side of the bed. He sat tensely and quietly but did not interrupt them for the duration of Harry Potter's breakdown which lasted a mere 30 minutes before he gently pushed the headmaster away and said, "I'm done, thank you, headmaster." in his usual manner of blunt speech.

The headmaster smiled fondly, but did not attempt to touch Harry again, the child was so reserved.

Harry coughed in his hand, and eyed professor Snape shyly, and the man slightly bared his teeth at the boy and Harry slightly relaxed knowing that it was the professor's attempt at an impromptu smile.

"I am embarrassed. Let's move on. Hermione Granger has stated that she witnessed professor Snape jinxing Nathaniel's broom-I do not agree but I did promise to approach the headmaster about it."

The professor sneered viciously cursing out Hermione's name which Harry did not approve of and neither did the headmaster as he gently requested that the younger man calm down. "Now, now, Severus, I am sure that once Ms. Granger learns that you were canting a counter curse, she will take back her words." The older man soothed before he turned and addressed Harry, "we do not know who was jinxing your brother, however. I apologize, my boy."

Harry refrained from thinning his lips in a disapproving frown but nodded his understanding before he released a big yawn.

The headmaster chuckled as he stood, "I do believe we have overstayed our welcome, Severus, I know that I will also be taking my leave, I am quite tired myself." The headmaster winked at Harry as he ruffled his hair and bid him goodnight and Harry felt warm and fuzzy as he watched the man leave.

Once the headmaster was gone, the professor stood as well, "quite. Here, Mr. Potter."

The professor handed Harry a small vile that looked like it contained the potion dreamless sleep.

"What have I just handed you, Mr. Potter?"

"Dreamless sleep, sir."

Professor Snape gave him that feral grin of his, but as quickly as it came, the smile was gone, "for this night only, Mr. Potter. It's hard when traumatic memories are forced to the surface, they can make for a fitful sleep," the man said as he eyed Harry intently, Harry met his eyes briefly and was not surprised to see that the man's eyes looked as haunted as his voice.

Harry frowned, but he often did sleep fitfully as his mind decides to replay his most vivid and traumatic visions to him. Without another thought, Harry swallowed the contents of the vile before giving it back to professor Snape who merely nodded before he swept out of the room, leaving Harry to sleep-hopefully without dreams.


	8. The calm

**A/N: Now that I've sort have figured out what reviews are, please consider reviewing this work, so I can gauge if the extra effort of posting it here is worth it. I will still write it! You'd just have to read it on a different platform so no big deal. 3 However, I will update the rest of what I have here if it is wanted.**

 **Chapter eight:** The calm

Halloween came and went and so did the weeks after that.

During that time Harry's relationship with Snape grew considerably. It would have been impossible for it not to, as the two saw each other after and outside of classes at least three times a week.

Often, they discussed potions as Harry was quite adept with them and even expressed hypothesis with the professor on newer potions. Of course, the professor assisted on those hypotheses, Harry was brilliant, however; he was still a child and some concepts escaped him but he was learning and he understood a frightening amount.

When they weren't discussing potions; Snape would ask questions regarding his week or visions. The questions regarding his visions weren't self-serving questions that most would ask a seer. No, professor Snape did not ask of his own fortune, but he did often inquire after Harry's nightmares or he would give Harry the space to talk about his most ghastly visions or visions that he did not quite understand.

They would have such conversations in the professor's office and often they ended with the professor intimidatingly helping Harry meditate after drinking his favorite tea; mint with honey. As of late; upon entering the professor's office, a mug of said tea always awaited him at the chair he usually found himself seated at across from the professor's own and for some reason Harry hoped that that really meant something because he actually like spending time with the abrasive and curt man.

Another occurrence was the development of Harry's relationship with those of Ravenclaw.

His relationship with his peers was respectable to say the least. The older years often appointed him leadership positions among the first years and now he was often approached by the various members of his house for guidance or help with their homework. It was no secret that he was already considered the top student in their House. Some were jealous but most were excepting.

The upper years however, made him uncomfortable at times as they often took it upon themselves to do things such as; "straighten" his already straight tie, or remove lint from his robes and some would even move his bangs from his face while they spoke to him. Perhaps they assumed it would force him meet their eyes, but Harry stared at their nose or ear always. He was not one for much eye contact, but there was no sense in removing their sense of control to which they used as security, so he remained quiet on the matter.

Harry noticed that many of his first-year peers were jealous of him at times. In the beginning Harry misunderstood their emotions for anger but he rationalized that most other times his housemates were friendly with him. However; when Harry was with upper years, they would sometimes make discontented faces and whisper quietly to one another. Harry now knew it was because of how the upper years treated him with such care and sometimes even respect. His peers were never outright open with their jealousy most days, unless; it was one of the Prefect elect, Joseph Kama who chose to dote on Harry.

Joseph Kama was a rather popular student and Harry thought that he could be popular based on his looks alone. With his dark unblemished skin, short, and kinky yet soft black hair, soft round eyes and if Kama allowed one close enough; they could also see the lone few moles that existed across his face and neck.

Kama also seemed to be a reserved and quiet older boy while in groups but with Harry and a select few upper years and classmates, Kama was quite talkative. Harry did not know much about Kama—personally that is, but he knew that the older boy was intelligent as he was the top student among the third students last year, and he would no doubt be at the top again among the fourth years. Harry also knew Joseph had a soft spot for Harry but that soft spot did not extend to his brother and that did bother Harry. However, he knew that he could not force others to like and or tolerate others, so he did not comment on it as he found no need to because Kama was never rude or disrespectful toward his brother, just indifferent and sometimes even dismissive.

Kama often helped Harry with his extracurricular studies and even made remarks on his heir-ship. The remarks were never anything rude, however; he encouraged Harry to behave more openly, especially with other heirs of important families and Harry tried but he was beginning to learn and understand that his social skills were severely lacking.

He was not like the other children his age who shone under attention, nor was he rightfully childish due to his visions and upbringing. He even spoke differently and many times his peers told him to stop speaking so boring and pompously. When his peers said the latter, Harry knew it was because he used vocabulary that his peers did not understand. However, Kama has never demanded that Harry change his person, but the boy did however; consistently help Harry navigate mundane and childish conversations and even encouraged Harry on multiple occasions to "play" with his peers.

At first Harry scrunched his nose up at this, but for some reason he did not want to disappoint the other boy and on most days, Harry would give in and follow suit and when he did, his relationships with his peers became more informal. Harry found that he liked that quite a lot.

Some other upper years attempted to take Harry under their metaphorical wings, but Harry found them much too pushy and openly showed disinterest in their attempts. Harry also knew that those students only wanted to get near Harry in order to get closer to his brother. While Kama makes it a point to not mention Nathan even on accident unless Harry mentions him and even then, Kama clearly has to feign his interest.

Harry liked the how subtle Kama was, he also liked that Kama did not chase him about, Kama made himself a readily available resource to Harry but was a mystery at the same time. and Harry took the bait greedily and slowly but surely Kama wormed his way into Harry's daily life and therefore also into Terry and Hermione's who looked up to the upper year immensely and in some ways, Harry did too, he most definitely respected the older boy's ambition and found himself accepting of the upper year's advice and guidance. It only helped the boy's standing with Harry further, when Helena; the grey lady, advised Harry to become closer to Kama and not underestimate the other boy's uses. With all of that in mind, when the older boy politely asked Harry to write him during the winter holidays a month and a half later, Harry found himself assuring the older boy that he would. Harry found that he actually liked the relationships that he was developing.

Even the one with his head of house. Professor Flitwick had monthly meetings with all of his first, fourth, sixth and final year students and so far, Harry has only met with the man twice and each meeting had been rather insightful in regards to the man's person.

First; Harry learned that the professor was a talker. No, the man did not speak over Harry as Hermione, Sirius and his father tended to but nor did he prod Harry to talk more than he wanted or needed, unlike professor Snape and Nathan. The professor reminded him of Remus in a way.

Second; his head of house did not like when Harry tried to blend into the background and the man always made sure to greet him, bid him for well and inquire about his health in passing and Harry found that he did not mind it or feel bothered.

As they pulled into the station Harry was pulled from his thoughts of the year and instead found himself thinking that he will really would miss Hogwarts and its occupants very much during the holidays at home.

Harry noticed that his parents took great interest when Hermione excitedly hugged Harry goodbye. She was followed by Terry who took Harry into a one-armed hug demanding that he not forget to write.

As Harry continued to be approached by various students of his house and even other houses, he did not notice his parents wide eyed surprised stares and continued to politely nod and wave people away that was until Joseph Kama, followed by Hufflepuff Cedric Diggory, Slytherins Adrian Pucey and Peragrine Burke approached him directly.

"You said you'd write," Kama reminded him as he fixed Harry's collar which must have become disheveled after Hermione's rather physical goodbye.

Harry thanked him and said, "I will, I am not forgetful, Kama."

Kama smiled-when Kama smiled it was always so small and subtle just as Harry's were unintentionally. Kama's however, seemed practiced, "I call you, Harry, it's only right that you call me Joseph, don't you think?"

Harry looked away, but nodded, nonetheless. The smile Joseph gave this time was fond, "good. Now, perhaps I shall see you at the Malfoy's Yule ball. I know you've received an invitation thanks to my friend Burke here. Find me there before you depart that evening. I'll better introduce you to he and my other friends." With that Joseph departed but not before he gave a respectful nod toward the rest of Harry's family who were still openly staring at them in shock. Harry did not miss the kind wave from Diggory as the other boy followed his peers.

Harry was done with farewells and stepped closer to his parents so that other students would not attempt to speak with him. While Nathan chattered on with their mother, a firm hand was placed on Harry's shoulder. Why did so many feel the need to touch him?

He peered into his father's eyes and the man quirked an eyebrow and discreetly gestured toward the retreating backs of Joseph and co.

"You're popular." He stated. Harry grimaced slightly, "I believe that they think me more special than I actually am." Now it was James' turn to grimace as unbeknownst to Harry; at that moment James felt very ashamed fore he knew that it was his fault that Harry thought so lowly of himself. He did not speak on such thoughts. Instead he chose to simply guide Harry to his brother and mother.

Upon arriving home Harry immediately went to the sanctuary of his rooms after he greeted Remus, and Sirius quickly before he said hello to Mousy and the other few house elves located in their home before he finally escaped to his room. Later in the evening, his presence was demanded at dinner where they all ate in relative peace until the Malfoy Yule invitation was brought up by Harry. Who thought that it would have been most rude to not have mentioned it.

"Absolutely not!" Sirius all but yelled, "why would we go to some Death Eater Christmas gathering!?" Their mother, hissed Sirius' name and she must have kicked him too as the man hissed in pain and clutched his knee under the table.

"What's a Death Eater?" Nathan asked innocently. He had heard the phrase in passing at school, but it was always said with such contempt and venom that Nathan had always been too shy to ask.

"A follower of he-who-must-not-be-named, Nathaniel." Harry informed before he took a bite of his pasta. His father grimaced but there was no point in lying to Nathan now that he had heard the name from a member of his own family. "Personally, I am interested in going as the Potter heir but also because my classmates Ernest Macmillan and Susan Bones will be there. Susan has promised to introduce me to her aunt, Madam Bones," Harry said casually.

Lily perked up at this, "Susan and Ernest? Are these more friends of yours?" she asked, she was desperate to learn anything that the boy was willing to share and ever since she saw him be so sociable with his classmates she wanted to know so much more about those Harry was willing to associate himself with. Especially when he was so closed off and abrasive most days.

"No, they're classmates, associates if you will." Harry said bluntly to which Lily frowned deeply. Nathan kicked him under the table playfully and urged him tell them about Terry and Hermione. "He referred to them as his 'friiieeends' the other day! Hermione cried and hugged him! You should have seen his face," Nathan singsonged as he teased Harry lightly.

This time it was Remus who perked up, "ah, Hermione is the muggleborn you've taken under your wing, isn't she? You've mentioned her in your letters."

Harry nodded, "she is indeed, I would have invited her to be my guest, but I do not believe it would be a good environment for her. While the event is not limited to purebloods, no muggleborns from backgrounds deemed unimportant were invited—or so I was told by Draco Malfoy. So I would not like to try my luck and put her in a stressful environment that would not appreciate her."

Sirius took this moment to speak once again, "see!? Why would we go somewhere where muggleborns aren't invited!? They're just as magical as the rest of us!" Sirius directed his words at Harry, so it was Harry who responded.

"I do not disagree with you, however; I am not muggleborn and muggleborns like mother have been invited. Why should I not go because a select few were not invited themselves? Should I have not gone to Hogwarts because some muggleborn-who perhaps lacked, money or magical talent were not invited? I think it is an excellent learning opportunity, I would like to go, and we have all been invited."

Sirius grumbled childishly and angrily threw his napkin on his plate before he stood and exited, "I'll pass," he growled before he left. Remus looked at them apologetically before he excused himself and followed after the other man.

Harry frowned. He felt obligated to ensure of Sirius' presence as he had sworn to Mrs. Malfoy that he would do so.

After Harry had gone through the invitations, he was able to read a personalized note from Mrs. Malfoy that was contained in his invitation from the woman. In the missive she inquired him to write her further and Harry did so and quickly the two were exchanging letters as if they were old friends. Narcissa was respectful and graceful in her approach to him and not once did she make him feel childish but at the same time, she did not make him feel like an adult either. It was quite refreshing and perhaps it was due to that that he felt bad that he has not had the chance to relay Narcissa's various messages to Sirius, the woman really did seem as if she wanted nothing more than to reconnect with the man. This was not for lack of Harry trying, of course. Whenever Harry had tried to bring the woman up Sirius immediately tensed and would change the topic abruptly and Harry knew how to take hints and would not prod him any further.

Harry decided that he would not give up and would keep trying. In the meantime, he turned to his father who had been quiet for most of the evening.

"I personally am not one for fancy get togethers. Especially the ones of the more traditional variety," he paused and grimaced, "especially something hosted by the Malfoy's. I've always hated them growing up but coming out of hiding has taught me that there is no sense in hiding away from these things and they will at least allow us to get to know our community and I also made a promise to my grandfather as he died that I would try harder to learn of my own heritage and to teach it to you all-my family as well. So, I would like for us all to go." It was said so seriously and maturely that they all gaped at them in their own way. This caused his father to blush and laugh nervously, "think of it as a learning experience!" He said playfully.

Nathan groaned loudly, he openly dreaded the thought socializing with haughty traditionalist and his mother looked uncertain but all in all Harry deemed it a success on his part.

They arrived at the manner by floo. Sirius and Remus included. The group were very surprised upon being greeted, not by a house elf but by a human butler who proceeded to guide them into the elaborate Malfoy manor without preamble. Once they reached the ballroom, they were immediately greeted by Mrs. Malfoy who stood near the door.

"It's the Potters and Siri!" She said in welcome and Harry did not miss how she did not acknowledge Remus' presence at all. Mrs. Malfoy hugged Sirius elegantly and briefly before she quickly instructed two nearby servers to take their coats. She personally removed their mother's jacket before she elegantly handed the it to another nearby server.

She gestured toward the room, and they focused on the ballroom and all its occupants. Many were present and the various party goers were rather diverse. Not all were pureblood, but all had influence in some way or form and those with influence could bring their friends and families it seemed.

"Welcome!" Mrs. Malfoy said proudly, "do come in and mingle and of course there is plenty of food and drinks to go around." Her eyes zeroed in on Harry, and she approached him elegantly. In Harry's opinion she radiated what a powerful and confident woman could be, and he felt slightly ashamed that he did not hold his mother in such regard. Mrs. Malfoy took his hands and bended over slightly so that they are eye to eye, she kissed his hands and spoke to him softly, "thank you for convincing him to come, Harry. I know that my messages were not enough."

Harry blushed and closed his eyes briefly. If he concentrated hard enough, he could hear the voice of Mrs. Malfoy weeping. If he concentrated harder, he could see her clutching the hem of her gown that was covered in blood. As he continued to concentrate, he could hear her as she sobbed, "my baby, my baby, my baby." Over and over.

Harry opened his eyes and forced himself to smile at her kindly. How could the woman in his vision be the radiant woman before her if she were not strong? Harry didn't understand his vision, but he found himself respecting her even more.

He told her to think nothing of him convincing Sirius. Even though it had taken days of incessant pestering. Harry had even had to agree to commit a prank or two but that was of no matter. However, he did know that as a Malfoy, she would do no such thing as see it as a simple favor. She was a Slytherin after all and in some way, so was Harry, so he understood. Mrs. Malfoy left them upon convincing Sirius to speak with her in private. Harry bid her and Sirius farewell and If he had paid attention, he would have seen mother's green eyes light with jealousy.

Harry watched as their father immediately found colleagues from the ministry. He grabbed Remus by the elbow and pulled him along and the two were gone with a hasty goodbye from their father and an apologetic look from Remus.

Harry looked toward his mother and brother and the two looked quite uncomfortable, so Harry decided to not leave their sides until the two relaxed. Luckily, it did not take long for Nathan to spot Neville Longbottom who stood tensely beside his grandmother along with a tall and burly man who looked strikingly like Neville himself. Neville spotted them too and he desperately waved them over. Apparently, Nathan and Neville had become quite close over the term, and in the future, Harry could see he and Neville himself becoming good friends, especially after the events of Nathan's last Quidditch match.

"Hi, Nathan, hi Harry, good to see you. You remember my grandmother, right?" Neville spoke quietly and gestured toward the grandmother in question who he seemed to refuse to make eye contact with.

Nathan nodded enthusiastically and bowed sloppily, seemingly overjoyed that there were people he knew here, "of course! Long time no see, Mrs. Longbottom!"

Neville smiled but the smile was quickly replaced with a grimace as he introduced his Uncle, Carl Longbottom. Nathan was a lot shier in his greeting with the current Longbottom lord and Harry was reserved but the two acknowledged the man, nonetheless. Thankfully, Carl merely nodded before he saw a friend and or colleagues and excused himself.

"My, you boys have grown quite a bit, haven't you?" Mrs. Longbottom commented tersely. She then dismissed their presence and turned to their mother, "how goes the boy's home education? The last I heard they were focusing on charms."

Lily smiled brightly, "They have completed their home courses and now self-study in addition to their Hogwarts education. They still receive etiquette lessons and Harry has an abundance of heir duties and lessons that I still don't understand. I think he's much too young for them, but James insists."

Mrs. Longbottom nodded but did not physically express any further emotion, "you may not understand the importance due to your muggle upbringing, but it is a relief that your husband does and that you are not hindering Harry because of it. The boy seems to be a fine heir, if only Neville was as enthusiastic as he about his duties."

Neville grimaced and Nathan and Harry grimaced along with him. Harry discreetly watched his mother and when her hair began to slightly frizzle—as it so often did when she was angry, Harry hoped silently that she would just remain quiet. Luckily, however, Mrs. Longbottom didn't seem to notice or perhaps she just purposefully paid his mother no mind, but she spoke again before any response could be given.

"Well, Come, Lilian, I will introduce you to the other respectable women present. Your time in seclusion has done nothing for your social standing and it is time to mend that. Especially when the heir of your family has so much potential. Neville, mingle with the young Potters. Come along, Lilian." Mrs. Longbottom did not wait for a response as she elegantly walked away. She obviously fully expected their mother to follow. Harry could tell that his mother was planning to stubbornly refuse but he gently nudged her forward and when she looked at him in betrayal Harry discreetly pointed to Mrs. Longbottom and playfully rolled his eyes and shrugged. He didn't really understand why this soothed his mother, but it often did when Nathan did it when their father was being abrasive, so Harry decided to at least try. His efforts worked as his mother giggled at this and told the three of them to have fun before she began to slowly follow the older and pushy woman.

For a few minutes the three caught up before Harry excused himself and left Nathan and Neville to entertain one another. Harry was fine on his own and he wanted to find Macmillan, which did not take him long at all. He found the other boy in a corner near the desert table and he looked to be in the middle of what looked like a heated conversation with, Slytherin students; Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy.

Draco spotted him first and waved him over, "Potter, nice of you to come. Here, tell Macmillan that the Bone Crushing curse is the most painful curse. He thinks the cruciatus is the worse. What drivel."

Harry quirked a brow in amusement. If his father heard this conversation, he'd have an aneurysm, and would probably force them all to go home. Harry however, acknowledged that he was not James Potter and decided to indulge them, "I believe that the Cruciatus is the only one of the two classifieds as a curse and thereby wins by default."

Draco rolled his eyes, "of course, you'd agree with the Hufflepuff, Potter and of course, you'd give such a Ravenclaw answer too."

Macmillan looked at the white hard boy smug, "right is right Draco."

"Whatever," Draco muttered, "where are your manors, Macmillan, Potter's your friend but do not worry, I will introduce him on your behalf."

Macmillan looked put out but before he could speak Draco gently nudged Harry along as he introduced him to his fellow Slytherins.

"Potter, that there is Theodore Nott, heir to the most ancient and noble house of Nott and Blaise Zabini a name respected, for its pureblood traits in Italy. Guys, this is Harry Potter, heir to the most ancient and noble house of Potter." Harry did not miss how, Draco purposefully neglected to mention his other title; "the-boy-who-lived's brother." It made him feel more included and confident as if he was his own person in his own right. Harry acknowledged the other boys with a nod of his own when the two briefly nodded toward him.

"So, Potter. It's odd to see you lot at a traditional event such as this; I thought you and your family were blood-traitors." Nott said casually which caused Macmillan to sputter before he was hushed by a glare from Draco. Harry has heard the term quite a few times now. Specifically, when haughtier older pureblood students referred to the Weasley's and even Sirius on occasion. He had asked his father the true meaning in a letter and Harry did not fancy the answer that he received.

He knew that he still did not understand the complexities of the term and he was certain that neither did Nott, so Harry decided to respond vaguely.

"Hm. I suppose we are traitors in the sense that we do not deem ourselves above others because of our blood alone but otherwise we are rather traditional, I am being groomed as the Potter heir, after all." Harry said and he did not elaborate further, he wasn't sure that he would be able to.

Nott looked thoughtful in regard to his answer. It was Blaise who spoke next, he gleefully asked Harry how it was being the boy-who-lived's brother.

"Boring." Harry stated, once again refusing to elaborate. Blaise rolled his eyes, "well you're kind of boring yourself."

"Hey! Your questions are boring!" Macmillan said in Harry's defense, and Harry noted that it made him feel good. However, Macmillan's response caused Nott and Draco to laugh at Zabini's expense and Harry did not understand how but he noticed that such behavior eased the tension from the group. He did not join in on their laughter because he did not find anything funny at that moment. Once they got all of their laughter out of the way, they all moved on too much friendlier topics such as; Quidditch, classes, and even girls. Harry noted how the three of them blushed when discussing the girls at Hogwarts and the girls present at the ball.

As if summoned, a group of girls passed them by. Harry recognized one of the girls as Pansy Parkinson and another as Daphne Greengrass. Both members of Slytherin house. The girls looked at them briefly before looking away as they giggled and left as quickly as they came. Harry thought the behavior extremely odd.

The other boys must have thought it strange too as they made faces of disgust once the girls were far enough away. All except Nott, who looked extremely pale, "I'm to be married to Parkinson." Nott whispered he sounded as if he were being sent to the gallows.

"Oh? She is quite open in her enamor with Malfoy." Harry stated curiously as he thought of how Parkinson was often found with the Malfoy heir in school and even once or twice, Harry heard other students gossiping of a marriage contract between Draco and Pansy. At this time Harry did not take marriage seriously if it could easily be done by others his own age but another part of him understood it as serious. His mother and father were married after all.

"Pah! As if my father would marry me off to her. Her family has nothing to offer to the Malfoy line." Draco stated meanly, toward the end his voice became silkier and more refined, Harry was very certain that he was repeating the words of someone much older than he.

Harry frowned, why would Draco say such a mean thing-even if he were merely repeating someone else and what did Draco even mean by that? Instead of asking these things aloud, Harry asked, "she is a mean-spirited girl, but she is of a pureblood family. I'm sure by the time you two are older you will get on well." Harry did not understand the problem was, and the other boys did not really understand either but they pretended to. They just knew that the girl was near brutish and possibly had girl germs.

Nott groaned and without thought, he playfully nudged Harry, "you sound like my dad, mate. Lighten up!"

Harry almost smiled at their playful atmosphere, he's only acted this way with Nathan and Terry. It felt good to find another person who would not take him so seriously or call him creepy or deem him too cold and mysterious.

Just then Draco's father approached them, and he spoke sternly and with authority as he told them, " boys. You have been in this corner long enough. Disperse and mingle."

The other boys immediately dispersed and went on their separate ways. Harry began to move from the corner as well. He planned to follow Macmillan so that the two could go off and find Bones, however he was stopped by a firm hand that belonged to Mr. Malfoy on his shoulder. Macmillan saw this and promised Harry that he would find Susan and let her know that he was here before he himself scurried off into the crowd leaving Harry with Mr. Malfoy.

As the man's hand briefly met with Harry's neck, Harry began to see a hazy vision of the man behind him performing the cruciatus curse on a young woman in muggle clothing and beside the woman lay the body of an older man. Harry could not tell whether or not if the man was dead and he really did not want to know. The vision continued to plague him and distantly, he could hear the woman's screams as she begged him to please just kill her. Harry wanted to vomit, and he wanted this man to stop touching him, immediately.

He was broken out of his mind by the voice of the man who canted 'crucio' as if he were bored and as a young woman who Harry could not identify wailed and cried, "Mr. Potter, how are you this evening?" Mr. Malfoy inquired as he guided Harry through the ballroom.

"I am well. Mr. Malfoy, the festivities are wonderful. The decorations are my favorite." Harry said in a near whisper as he struggled to cope with what he had seen.

Mr. Malfoy did not seem to notice his inner turmoil as he continued to speak politely, "I will be sure to mention that to Narcissa, she personally chose the decor after all." Mr. Malfoy stated as he placed Harry in front of him gently and once Harry looked up, he saw that professor Snape and two other men stood before him.

"Gentleman, this is Harrison Charles Potter, heir to the most ancient and noble house of Potter. He is a brilliant young man with a knack for potions or, so I am told by Severus. Mr. Potter, this is Mikhal Greengrass, and Alekzander Avery both the lords of their respective houses and of course, you know potions master, Severus Snape."

Harry said hello but honestly, he felt very out of sorts with this situation, he did not understand what it was that Mr. Malfoy wanted from him.

"It really is a pleasure Mr. Potter. Severus here was explaining that you are the top student in his class." Avery said.

That was news to Harry as he was yet to know of his grades so far. The only reason that he knew that he was doing well was due to the confidence he had in his studies and how competitively Hermione treated him at times.

"Professor Snape has graciously challenged me. There have been many times that I have disappointed him." Harry said politely.

Lucius chuckled, "well, that is only to be expected, as long as you correct yourself, I am sure he will have little room to complain."

"Excuse me, Mr. Malfoy, professor Snape never complains. He informs me of where I can improve and expects no less from me. I am grateful to him." Harry amended quickly.

"Clever boy." Greengrass complimented, as he looked toward his colleagues and not at Harry. They then began to ask Harry questions that made him feel as if he were undergoing an interrogation. Questions such as inquiring whether Harry was learning Latin as most pureblood children did; he was. Or what his favorite subject in school was, if he had a favorite painter or book and even his plans for the future, Harry answered as honest as he could, but he did not understand the deep interest these adults had in his person. He was relieved when professor Snape changed the subject to his potion studies, which they all were able to join in easily but unlike professor Snape, the other three adults were not interested in the subject matter but interested that Harry comprehended it well. After a long while, Harry noticed an abrupt change in the music as it became slightly louder. Harry was even more surprised when Greengrass grasped him by the shoulders and gently but forcibly turned Harry so that he was facing the room at large. As the man stood behind Harry, he whispered into his ear, "do you see the short beautiful brunette across the room."

Harry looked toward where he was directed to do so and saw a young girl that looked like a much prettier and feminine version of the man behind him and nodded.

Greengrass chuckled, "that is my youngest daughter, Astoria Greengrass. She is only nine years old so the other boys deem her too young to dance with. However, you're a mature young man, aren't you? I implore you to offer her a dance and get to know her." And with that Greengrass gently pushed Harry forward and Harry was glad for his chance to escape the overbearing men. Professor Snape did not look like he was enjoying himself either, but Harry heard a puff of air-which was a laugh coming from professor Snape-leave the man's lips when Harry was told to go and dance with Greengrass' daughter. Harry noticed that his brother and Neville were nowhere to be seen but the other children present were finding partners at the persistence of their pushy parents as well. Harry calmly approached Astoria and introduced himself before he politely asked her to dance. The young girl seemed appropriately shy but took his hand, nonetheless.

After various dance lessons, Harry was able to lead the younger Greengrass just fine. She obviously had practice herself as she stepped in tune with him as elegantly as a growing nine-year-old could manage. He made sure to compliment her on her dancing as he had been taught, truly the girl danced quite well, she has yet to step unto Harry's toes. He was utterly confused when her face became even redder than it already was, but he dismissed it as she gave him a compliment of her own; "you are an excellent dancer yourself, Potter heir."

"You are very kind, miss." Harry attempted to say it as kindly and with as much emotion as he could. Children younger than him always thought that he was angry at them since he spoke to them like he did everyone else which apparently can come off as very biting.

As they danced, Astoria looked around shyly, and bit her lip. Something Harry's mother often did when she wants to ask him something but is too anxious of his reply. "I am not a mind reader, Ms. Greengrass. Ask what it is that you wish to ask." Harry was unable to keep his bluntness out of his tone, but the girl should really just speak her mind. Perhaps, he was far too used to Hermione's pushy personality now.

Astoria looked around once more before she leaned in, choosing to whisper her question into Harry's ear, "I've never danced at a ball before. I know this is an odd request, but could you spin me around like a princess? I've been practicing!" after she asked, she refused to meet his eyes fore if she did, she would have seen Harry's brief bewilderment. Harry felt apprehensive for all of two seconds before he received a vivid vision of himself spinning the girl, and she in turn laughed in open delight. It was not often that Harry received such kind and gentle visions and in the rare moments that he did, he made hastes in ensuring that they come true. "Be prepared, I will spin you now." Harry said in warning as he separated them slightly.

And Harry did, he helped the girl twirl in an elegant circle and the girl laughed with more delight than his vision had forseen, and only slightly did she lose her balance toward the end, but Harry caught her easily. She was a small little thing. Coincidentally the song ended and the two began to separate and Harry was caught completely off guard as adults nearby began to clap for them. Harry did not like the attention at all, which was most likely evident on his face as he could not help but to scowl slightly. He also did not know how to respond but luckily, he did not need to. Ms. Greengrass seemed to love the attention and she curtsied politely, and Harry focused on helping her stay balanced as she did so which seemed to only cause the adults to coo and clap more.

Harry wanted nothing more than to find a corner where he could be alone. Frankly he was done socializing and wanted to leave. Astoria seemed to be a perceptive girl and knew-possibly from her own etiquette lessons-that Harry could not simply leave her alone, she pointed to a girl slightly older than her, "that is my sister, Daphne Greengrass, could you please walk me to her." The younger Greengrass requested quietly as if she were trying to not startle Harry. Harry did not respond verbally but he did offer her his arm. Hopefully she would take no offense to his more abrasive behavior, but Harry could only wear his social pureblood mask for so long and he was just so overwhelmed with all the interaction.

As they approached the elder Greengrass, Harry grimace as he noticed that she was with several other Slytherin girls. They all stood in close proximity and seemed to be whispering among one another and as he and the younger Greengrass approached they all briefly pointed toward them and giggled. Harry felt the younger Greengrass tense, she was most likely assumed that they were laughing at her Harry guessed.

Harry politely extended the arm that the younger Greengrass was latched on to the elder Greengrass and he felt immensely less claustrophobic to have his space returned to him when Daphne Greengrass gently took her sister by the hand and out of his hold. He nodded to the group at large but bit out a forced, "goodnight, miss. Thank you for the dance." at Astoria Greengrass, it was not said kindly, but it was also not said meanly. The girl obviously took it kindly as she blushed and smiled kindly in return before Harry abruptly turned away and exited the ballroom altogether.

From the corner of his eye Harry saw Joseph. Luckily the older boy seemed to be engrossed in a conversation with Burkes and he took no notice in Harry's exit. Harry felt a tiny bit of guilt, but he was rather irritated and tired. As he found a door, he exited hastily and found himself on a terrace with an open roof. Harry was unsurprised to find Remus sitting at a lone table all by himself.

Remus did not look up from his glass when Harry had entered, he did however turn toward him after he took a sniff of the air and caught Harry's scent. "Hey, pup, finally exhausted your social battery, huh? Come, join me." Remus said through a smile.

Harry approached him languidly, "I guess I am… socially fatigued. How did you know?" Harry asked as he took a seat across from the man.

Remus laughed, "because I know you, pup." He took a sip of his drink and Harry stared at him intently as he did so. Harry knew that it was some kind of alcohol and because of his potions studies he knew about the various properties of it, but he also knew its dangers. He could not understand why the adults in his life drank it.

"Want a sip?" Remus asked playfully. He snorted when Harry's face contorted in distaste at his question. Despite that, Harry did nod in affirmation. Maybe the adults drank it because it tasted good.

Remus amusedly handed over his glass. Harry sniffed it and was surprised that it smelled rather nice. However, it still smelled like one of his mother's subtle perfumes which did not make him enthusiastic to partake in the drink but still he took a small sip. "Oh." He said in surprise as he processed the new flavor. It was unlike anything he had ever drank. It was sweet going in, however; it burned going down. He thanked Remus and handed the glass back over to the man who was laughing quietly at his reaction.

"Good, huh? It's a white wine, infused with cherry blossoms from Japan. Very fancy. Do you know what wine is?" Harry shook his head in the negative. Harry only knew of the more acidic alcohols, and even some beers as some forms of yeast used in potions could change the potions effects but otherwise, he did not know of many other forms.

Remus smiled at him fondly and began educating Harry in detail on wines, how wine was made, places famous for their wines and he even discussed how the Malfoy's were providing their finest wines from France in order to further show off their wealth. Harry then asked about Cherry Blossoms, and Japan and while Remus did not know much, he knew more than Harry did and was obviously willing to share that knowledge.

Harry listened intently as Remus spoke and only spoke up in order to ask a question or to express his thoughts or confusion which Remus dispelled as best as he could. Harry could speak with Remus for hours. Just as professor Flitwick the man did not demand that he speak more and seemed quite fine with speaking enough for the two of them and it was a bonus that the man was actually very well educated.

"Thank you, Remus, you've taught me quite a lot."

Remus fixed his hair instead of ruffling it which Harry appreciated as Mousy had worked very hard to style his hair for the evening. It was not as wild as his father's or his brother's, but it was nice to style it so that he would look more mature and sophisticated. "Any time, pup. Are you feeling better? Think you can face the masses once more?"

Harry grimaced, if he were to go back, he would be socially obligated to see Macmillan and Bones and then Joseph and whoever it was that Joseph wanted to introduce him to and he honestly felt quite overwhelmed and irritated just thinking about it and not to mention; the repetitive ballroom music agitated him IMMENSELY. It reminded him of times when Nathan would play his records very loudly and the boy's music taste was not very big, and he often listened to the same repetitive bands and songs by one band. A band that used a hand drum instead of a standard drum set and that would not be so bad if the drummer did not play such repetitive notes. Notes that grated on Harry's last nerve and would make him unreasonably agitated. Nathan had only stopped playing the records so loudly upon noticing that they seemed to upset Harry terribly.

"Perhaps, if you were to come with me…" Harry said stiffly through slightly gritted teeth at the mere thought of returning to the ballroom.

Remus smiled tiredly, "I think I am more cowardly out of the two of us. I was only invited because Sirius insisted as he would not have come otherwise but otherwise, I am not exactly welcomed here due to my lack of social standing and perhaps even what I am."

Harry frowned but he did not speak immediately. Remus was a werewolf, and it was the worst kept secret of their family. Despite that, not many people outside of their close circle knew of his condition. As for his social standing, he was a close friend of their family, surely, those attempting to get in their good graces would not openly insult, Remus. "Ah, however, Remus heard better than most humans." Harry thought to himself. Remus has probably heard every crude insult against his person since the moment he entered.

"We could go to the gardens. I am sure that that is where Nathan and Neville Longbottom have run off to. Herbology is Neville's favorite subject and Nathan has been following him around like a lost puppy." Harry offered because he refused to leave Remus alone and feeling unwelcome. Harry knew all too well what that was like.

"Let's go." Harry said as he stood without waiting for Remus' agreement. He took the older man by the hand and the vision that came to him stirred some unknown emotion within him, he felt awed, yet he wanted to cry.

In the vision Remus was holding a small child in his lap as he read from a children's story book. The child was obviously asleep but Remus did not stop reading until Mousy quietly popped into the room and Harry gasped when she spoke and said, "masters Sirius be's calling for master Remus, and it is masters Harry's time to be in his bedding so Mousy would like to takes him. Mousy can't read very well so she thanks you for reading to the young master." The vision began to escape from him as he could not focus on it as he led Remus through the ballroom and that made Harry feel rather melancholy, he is sure of it because he wanted to view a vision such as that once more.

As they reached the outside and nearer to the garden, Harry slowed their pace, "Remus," Harry called out without actually looking at the man fore if he did, he would become flustered.

"Yes, Harry?"

Harry cleared his throat before he spoke despite there being nothing to actually clear away, "when we return to the manor-back home, of course, could you read the last few pages of Arthur the Once and Future King to me? This is a childish request, of course, so feel free to ref-"

Remus approached Harry's side and casually held an arm over his shoulders and shook him gently, "pup, of course. I'd like that. We could make hot cocoa too, with real chocolate and all."

Harry still refused to meet the older man's face, but Remus could tell from the lift of his cheeks that he was smiling.

"Could it just be the two of us? Is that too selfish or too much to ask?" Harry requested. Nathan did not enjoy reading as much as Harry did anyway, and his brother always received everyone else's time whenever he wanted, and while Nathan did not have to share such time with Harry, Harry nearly never had alone time with anyone but his father and the majority of that time was training and discussion of his heir duties. While Nathan's alone time with their father included games of one-on-one Quidditch (on the very rare occasions that they flew,) shopping for new toys and games or even just going out for ice cream and the like. Nathan did try to include him, of course. However, often the adults would slightly voice their displeasure in such an arrangement, well except for Remus, of course. The man seemed to like spending time with Harry.

"Of course, pup! That's not selfish at all. We rarely have one-on-one time. I'm really looking forward to it." Remus said earnestly.

The two finally reached the gardens and just as Harry predicted, Nathan and Neville were there, crouched down near the Lilies of all places.

"Harry, Remus, come join us! Neville said that he knew more than one thousand plants and we are trying to find plants and herbs that he doesn't know." Neville blushed at the unintended praise.

When Harry and Remus were close enough, Neville greeted Remus and encouraged Harry to his side with a gentle hand to his back and the four continued the night in each other's company. Harry only slightly felt bothered by the nagging sensation of guilt he felt by not greeting Joseph as he should have. Hopefully once he explained himself, Joseph would understand. Joseph did not make Harry feel odd but Harry knew that he was odd and if anyone could figure out and understand what kind of odd Harry was; it would be Joseph.

It was only hours later that they were interrupted by the presence of a house elf that informed them that lord Potter was searching for his party so that they could leave. They walked Neville back to the manor before they bid him a goodnight. Harry did not miss the sad look he gave them as he said goodbye and went off to search for his grandmother.

Harry thought about Neville for the rest of that night, even as he sipped his hot cocoa as Remus read to him in his room. The man had insisted on that setting because it was very late into the night and Harry was obviously sleepy and sure enough it only took the reading of ten pages before Harry released a yawn. His yawns were very subtle, and most people did not notice when he yawned but Remus did. He tucked Harry further into bed and bid him goodnight with a kiss on his brow. He took the mug from Harry's nightstand and left him to rest and Harry fell asleep with tears in his eyes.

Why could he not have had these things growing up? He thought but quickly shook such thoughts from his mind. At least he had them now and he always had mousy, he should be grateful, he knew this and only cemented such thinking further as he drifted off to sleep as he wondered if Neville was the same as he. His last and final thought was the thought of Neville not having anyone to tuck him in as night.


End file.
